Stowaway to Witch Mountain
by Isn't that Ironic
Summary: Seth/OC. Whatever she was expecting when she stowed away in a cab this was NOT it. Creepy gobierno de basura- government scum-, mind-reading aliens and a crabby cab driver was not on her list of people to meet... Oh well, nothing she can do about it now! Warning: Some violence that is not already in the movie! -memory of a murder not to graphic though-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**A/N A shout out to my Beta MayAngelsLeadYouIn! Thank you! **

Prologue

I flinched and stifled a cry as my fathers fist slammed into my cheek. He punched my stomach then kicked my shin. He grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the wall. My skull caught the corner of a painting; it broke the skin. I whimpered and curled into a ball crying. My dad left; his footsteps broken thanks to the numerous beer bottles scattered around the room. I continued "crying". I peeked out from lidded eyes and he was gone. I immediately stopped crying and stood up. I brushed off my ripped up skinny jeans and sighed, hating myself for letting him think I was weak and pathetic.

Later

I took stock of my injuries. A couple of bruises, cuts, and a bleeding head. Over all I'd gotten off easy. I sighed; I knew what I had to do before this got too far out of hand.  
When mom had died, dad had broken. He got drunk most nights and blamed me for her death. He lost his job and hadn't even made an effort to get another one. Our apartment's rent was due but we didn't have enough money to pay it.

I had to run away. With that figured out, I figured I might as well start to pack. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about dad because I was sure he just went out to some bar and is getting even more drunk than he already was. Just to be on the safe side, I checked all around the house. He was gone. Good. Now I could get ready.  
I threw a couple of changes of clothes into a backpack and stole the rest of our money (the small bit my dad hadn't taken or spent already) and a long kitchen knife (eh, you never know when it will come in handy). I also grabbed some necessities, like my iPod, and my sketchpad among other things. I glanced around my room.  
There wasn't much I would miss here. I wrote my dad a note and walked out the door for what I hoped was the last time.


	2. Chapter 2: Stowaway

**Once again thanks to my awesome Beta, MayAngelsLeadYouIn. **

**Shoutouts to:**

**HermioneandMarcus for being my first reviewer. (Glad you liked it!)**

**To Last Assassin's Shadow and HermioneandMarcus for favorit-ing.**

**And to HermioneandMarcus, Last Assassin's Shadow, and missalyssap for alerting!**

Stowaway?

I skateboarded to a cab company, hoping to catch a ride in the back of one. I had nowhere close to go, so I decided to just go wherever life took me. One man was there talking to two men in black whose SUV was blocking his cab. While they where distracted I slipped into the trunk. Thankfully it was connected to the actual cab so I got fresh oxygen.

I waited a few taut moments before the car started up and drove away. I let out the breath I had been holding. Everything was silent until…

"Where did you two come from?" A loud, surprised/angry voice asked. I tensed up then relaxed when another voice answered,  
"Ou-outside." The confused boyish voice said.

"Yeah I figured that. How'd you get in here?" The first voice said.

"Through that portal." A girl said. Huh? Portal? Oh she must've meant the door. Why didn't she just say so?

The boy's voice piped up, "I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara." The guy, Seth, said, "We require your transportation services immediately."

"Yeah?" The first person said sarcastically, " Well I require…"

"A currency transaction." The chick, Sara, cut him off.

Then Seth asked, "Will this amount suffice?" I heard a loud noise of disbelief.

"What, did you two rob a bank?" The older man, the first voice asked.

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked. How did she…?

"How did you know my name?" Jack asked suspicious and way more confused. My thoughts exactly. Nothing was said so I was still confused. Maybe… I got to my knees and looked through a tiny hole in the wall that separated the trunk from the cab. I was looking over a blonde guys shoulder (it must be Seth), able to see the man (Jack Bruno), and the girl (Sara).

"If we have a deal for your services we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent that we get to our destination without delay." Seth must have said that because Sara's mouth didn't move. She was a gorgeous blonde with startling blue eyes. From what I could see of Seth they must be nearly identical. They had the same blonde hair at least.

"Alright, Alright I'm going!" Jack yelled out the window. I realized that we must have been holding up traffic, because there where horns and yells from outside the cab.

"Where to?" Jack asked the siblings. There was silence. And more silence.

"I need an address." Jack tried again.

"We must travel in that direction." Sara pointed. I glanced at the mirror. Jack looked exasperated.

"Well I'm gonna need something a little more specific than just 'that direction'." He said more than a little annoyed.

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude-" Seth started.

Jack interrupted, "We'll just stick with that direction." I held on as we turned a corner.

I watched as we left the city and drove into the desert. Everyone had been silent. No one had (yet) discovered me.

"Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?" Jack asked out of the blue.

"We previously agreed on our financial deal." Seth explained, "If your concerned regarding your compensation-" Jack broke him off.

"My concern is the fact that I've got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a wad of cash and a drop off location that's pretty much in the middle of no where. Now in my book that's a little chapter called running away and-" Seth and Sara glanced at each other. Someone on Jack's radio broke through.

"Jack you'd better be able to get desert miles on that fare – and they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA! Capiche?"

"I'm losing reception, Dominic." I almost giggled as Jack cut "Dominic" off. Sara and Seth looked behind them. I ducked down and held my breath. I waited a moment before looking back out just in time for Sara to make a nervous comment.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." I watched Jack glanced behind him.

"There's no vehicles following…" He trailed off.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute."

"Relax kid, I'm just gonna let them pass." Jack rolled down his window and stuck his arm out.

"Open road people. It's all yours." I'm guessing the cars pulled ahead. Then one of them came up to the window staying by the cab for a creepy amount of time. I saw Seth's reflection in the window, and my eyes widened. Dang, he's hot. The car finally passed. Jack turned and I ducked down again.

"See? What did I tell you? Nobody's following us. I'm the King of these roads!" Right as he finished his little rant Sara yelled out in fright.

"Jack Bruno!" I couldn't keep down any longer. I pooped back up to look at the situation. Then abruptly something crashed into the rear of the car. I yelled out in pain. The car started swerving wildly; I could no longer look out my peephole, only roll into a ball and grit my teeth. My back was throbbing in pain. The back of the cab got hit four or five more times. Each time it felt like a giant sledgehammer hit my back.

I heard Sara say something about eluding them, and I breathed a sigh of relief then a moan of pain due to my back.

Jack started talking to himself, "I am so over this. Stay down! Stay down!" Disparar, **(A/N means shoot.)** maybe this wasn't over. Then I picked up on Sara warning Seth that something was too dangerous, and Seth saying that he had to try. Next came the oddest feeling. I opened my eyes and saw Seth pass through me. I screamed in shock but muffled it. There was a couple of seconds pause then the car jerked to a stop before it wrenched into reverse. It stopped again just as suddenly. I heard Jack's ragged breaths.

"You two okay?"

"We are…" Sara trailed off uncertainly. The creepy feeling came again and I watched as Seth's body passed through mine. Our eyes connected. His and mine were both shocked into disbelief.

"Fine. Did you know there's a person in your trunk?" Seth asked worriedly. Mierda (A/N means crap). Now I'm in trouble. I struggled into a sitting position. I guessed Seth's words just didn't soak in because Jack didn't seem to hear him. He got out of the car. Sara glanced at Seth.

"But, but I never heard their thoughts." She looked troubled. I reached my finger in and poked his shoulder.

"Hey. Shh, or else." I put my eye up to the hole as he started and looked at Sara as if to say "Told you so." He twisted around and located the hole.

"Why shouldn't I tell Jack Bruno about you." He snarled.

"Because if you do I'm going to have to go back to my abusive father, that's why." He blinked then looked at Sara. She nodded. Seth looked back at me.

"At least tell me your name."

"Lane." Then a wave of pain came up my back. I moaned. Seth looked at Sara who shoved him over so she could see me.

"Are you ok?" She demanded.

"If by ok you mean have been hit by a car repeatedly, then yes, I'm perfectly fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Hurry while Jack Bruno isn't looking, come here." Sara looked at Seth and nodded. He reached through the dividing wall and groped around for my wrist. I backed up more than a little creeped out.

"Unless you would like me to tell Jack Bruno about you, I suggest that you give Seth your hand." I hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand. He started to pull me towards the separating wall. I braced for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw my head and shoulders coming into the cab followed by the rest of me. I blinked and suppressed a smile.

"Cool. Wish I could do that." Seth cocked his head.

I sat up and Sara motioned for me to spin around so she could see my back. I obeyed. Seth and I had a staring contest as Sara gently peeled my shirt up. She hissed through her teeth. Seth's eyebrows knit together. I twisted my head around and looked at Sara. She shook her head.

"You are going to need medical attention for this." I opened my mouth but was interrupted by Jack getting back in the car. I buckled up. I made sure my back wasn't touching the seat at all.

He glanced back at us then back at us then back at the road. Then he did a double take.

"The hell? Where did you come from?!"

I winced and decided to be a pain in the butt.

"The portal, of course." Seth and Jack glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"The trunk."

"Ha ha very funny. But seriously. Where. Did. You. Come. From." Jack pressed.

"My abusive dad." My eyes blazed. Sara, bless her, took that moment to butt in.

"Her back is hurt from all the collisions." Jack sighed annoyed.

"Fine. You can stay for a little bit. But I have to get these guys to their drop off point first. By the way I'm sorry for dragging you two into this." I sighed.

"There is no need to apologize, Jack Bruno. You're not always the one to blame." I looked at Sara. What kind of trouble are she and Seth in?

"However, the urgency of our trip has not decreased." Seth said. I rolled my eyes. Geez kid, calm down.

"Look, don't worry. I'll get you two where to go. You guys have earned it." Jack attempted to sooth Seth. The cab fell silent after that.


	3. Chapter 3: They are what now!

... I feel terrible... To be honest I pretty much just totally forgot about this story... Yeah, I am such a wonderful person aren't I? Well **I have news at the bottom** that will make you happy!

* * *

They are what!?

I started to go over my day. These two were different. Like creepy different. Seth went _through_ me. Twice. And he made me go through the seats. Sara mentioned not being able to hear my _thoughts. _Maybe she was telepathic?

Mom had always said that I had an extraordinary mind. So maybe the reason she couldn't "hear" my thoughts was because I was guarding my mind? I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my guards down. I felt something, someone nudging at my mind. I opened my eyes fast. I whipped my head around and stared at Sara. Then I twisted around and stared at Seth.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. Sara was staring open mouthed at me. Seth looked confused. Seeing as I really didn't want to freak Jack out with what I was about to ask I took out my iPod touch and went to notebook.

_Are you two humans? Because I know Sara can read minds. Seth can go through things. By the way buddy that was really uncomfortable. Can you do anything else? _

I elbowed both of them and showed them the text. Sara blinked and looked at Seth. His jaw tensed and he shook his head at her. I rolled my eyes and added on to the note.

_You know I can see what you're doing right? _

_So let me get this straight. You are aliens. Seth can go through things; Sara can read minds. But she can't read mine unless I let her. Is that normal? _

Sara looked me in the eye then looked at the iPod. She tapped the word aliens and nodded. Then she tapped my assessment of their powers and nodded. Then she went to the original and tapped 'can you do anything else'. She nodded. I made a go on motion when she paused and watched me closely.

Fine. This is just going to be so much easier. I closed my eyes and let my guards down. She read the questions in there and answered them by shaking or nodding. Finally she got to my question of "Is it normal for me to be able to block you?" She shook her head. I blinked.

Sara looked at Seth. I handed her the iPod. She typed something out and showed him. He started to violently shake his head. She frowned and typed something else. He shook his head again. I got bored so I sent a question to Sara.

**What else can you do? ** Then,

**What are you and Seth fighting about? Can I help? Please? I have nowhere to go. No family near by, no real friends. **Sara blinked at me then typed rapidly on the iPod. She showed it to Seth and he looked at me. He looked very, very, very confused. I grinned and nodded. He sighed then shook his head. Disparar. Well I tried the polite way. Guess I'm just going to have to follow them. I looked at Sara. I hadn't put my guards back up and I was thinking about not doing that. I trust Sara. So I asked her.

**Is it ok with you if I just follow ya'll? **

She smiled and nodded. She messed with my iPod some then handed it back to me. All of the notes on there had been erased except her answer to one of my earlier questions.

_I can move things with my mind and Seth can control his molecular density so he can phase through things or with stand the greatest of impacts. _

I blinked and looked at her.

**Can you teach me telekinesis? **

She frowned, and wrote on the iPod.

_Maybe. You're the most advanced human I've ever seen. No one, not even someone on my planet, can block me out. _

**Right. Ok. So why are you and Seth here? **

Sara shook her head. I sighed. Seth reached behind me and tapped Sara's shoulder. When he was pulling back he brushed my back. I bit my lip. Ow, ow ow. Seth motioned out of the car. Sara's eyes lit up.

"We are here, Jack Bruno." I sat up straighter. Jack seemed skeptical.

"Wait. Did you say we're here?" Sara nodded at Jack. "But there's nothing here!" We went up a hill. On the other side there was ramshackle house. It looked about ready to collapse in on it's self.

"There's somebody expecting you right? It doesn't look like anyone's home…" He trailed off.

"Don't worry, Jack Bruno. We will soon be reunited with relatives." Sara seemed happy.

"Well… If you're sure…" Jack still wasn't convinced. "It's gonna be $720.50. But how about after everything that went down today, I'll knock off 25%. And I'll als-"

"Here." Seth shoved the wad of money into his hands. Seth jumped out. Sara leaned forward.

"That'll cover for Lane too I hope. She's going with us." We hopped out and followed Seth. We ran inside. The place was trashed. I hesitantly followed Seth's shadowy form. Something glass fell and shattered. He whirled around and grabbed my arm.

"Sara! Wait. You're not Sara. Why did you follow us?" His jaw clenched.

"Because I have no where else to go. And it's not everyday a girl meets a couple of aliens her age. And it's not everyday a girl gets an offer to teach her telepathy and telekinesis. This is the first real adventure I've ever been on. I'm coming rather you like it or not."

Sara's POV

I zoned out during Lane's explanation to Seth, and instead listened to his thoughts.

**Ugh. Shoot. She's really not going to leave. Through I have to admit she's taking this really well. Wait. Sara! Why did you say you would teach her!? **

I looked out over Lane's shoulder.

"Because Seth, she is very close to using her full brain capacity. And I told her she could come." Seth sighed defeated.

Lane's POV

I got an uneasy feeling like I was being watched. I grabbed Sara and Seth's arms and yanked them behind a table.

"What is it?" Sara asked me worriedly.

"I don't know, but I feel like something is watching us." She nodded. Seth was tapping away on a little device thingy. I heard footsteps getting close to us. I grabbed Seth's shoulder, and Sara grabbed my hand.

Jack walked right by us, clutching a table leg. I snickered. Seth grabbed Jack's jacket. He spun around and banged the wooden stick right through Seth's head. I turned my laugh into a small coughing fit at Jack's confused face.

"Wow Jack, you have a crowbar in your car yet you decide to use a table leg? What are you gonna be like, yeh bruh, I got a table leg! Scared? Well you should be!" Of course, I was ignored.

"You should not have endangered your life by following us Jack Bruno." Sara said worriedly.

"What are you talking about? What kind of trouble are you two in?" Jack looked worried.

"I suggest you return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required." Seth said glaring.

"He is just trying to help." Sara said.

"Well, we don't need his help! Or yours." He looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Somebody has already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them." I snorted at Seth's theatrics. "It's just us, Sara."

"And me!" I added in. Seth glared at me then turned and looked back at Sara. Then he looked back down at his device thingy.

"We greatly appreciate both of your efforts to assist us. However, my brother is right, with the exception of Lane. We can involve you no farther." Sara explained to Jack. She looked honestly sad to see him go.  
"GOT IT!" Seth whisper yelled. The three of us jumped up. I raced after Seth with Sara on my heels.

**Hope you realize he's just going to follow us. **I told Sara.

"Hey! Just tell me what's going o-" Jack tried.

Seth found the kitchen and opened up the fridge. I coughed. "Um, really? Now's not really the time… Oh." He put his device on the corner of it and it beeped twice. The fridge slid backward, reveling the hidden passage behind it. He stepped into it and plucked the device off the wall. We where in what looked like tornado shelter. I looked back at Jack.

"Don't go in the pimped out fridge, Jack." He warned himself. I laughed. He looked at me and walked in. Seth did the same thing on a bookshelf. We walked into a… Underground forest? What the heck? Seth and Sara ran in.

They had these round things that changed colors on the floor and ceiling. They looked all gooey. Sara and Seth split. I stood there for a second then followed Seth. I heard Jack go after Sara. We came into a clearing. Seth's device started to beep like crazy.

"Sara! It's here!" She and Jack came crashing out into the opposite side of the clearing. Seth and Sara exchanged an excitement filled glance. Sara pulled a necklace off her neck. She placed it on one of the ball thingies and pressed a button. It lit up. She looked at Seth who nodded. She stuck her hand in the ball. The thing squelched loudly and I shuddered. When she pulled her hand back there was a similar thing to what Seth had in her hand. She smiled at Seth. He smiled back at her. This was the first smile I'd seen him wear. It made him look even better than before. I smiled even though I was still really confused.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It is what we came for, Jack Bruno." Sara looked up at him eyes shining.

"Is anyone else looking for it? Like, oh I don't know, the person who trashed the house upstairs?" I asked.

"We think so." Seth looked at me curiously, " It is very valuable, which is why is was so vital that we locate it first."

"Are you sure that whatever else was looking for it isn't still here somewhere?" Nervousness bubbled inside me. Seth cocked his head to the side as if he never thought of that.

BANG! ... And there's the answer to my question.

* * *

OKAY! I have finished this story completely and will (hopefully) be updating it every weekend/Friday okay? (If I **don't** then leave a review or PM to remind me okay?)

Thanks for sticking with me (if you have),

Isn't That Ironic


	4. Chapter 4: It's mission is WHAT!

**Mierda: Crap (I used google translate for these so if its wrong correct me okay?)**

* * *

It's mission is WHAT?!

Jack took over.

"Get to the door. Now!" He whispered. We all ran crouched over to the trees. There where some loud heavy sounding footsteps.

"Run! Run, Run!" Jack yelled as another crash filled the air. Seth and Sara took off in different directions. I tried to follow Seth but I soon got lost. I was running for my life whacking branches and leaves out of my way, tripping and stumbling all the way. Suddenly a big gray steel thing stepped into my way. I ran smack into it. It felt like running into a ton of bricks. I fell on my back and screamed. In pain. Because of my back and my maybe-broken nose. The thing, which has now been dubbed Robot On Steroids or ROS for short, raised it foot to stomp on me. I stared into what I thought where its eyes, defiant 'til I die. Suddenly there was a flash of brown and Jack was there fighting with ROS. I scrambled back on my hands. Something behind me lifted me up bridal style and pulled me close to them.

"Sh, you'll be fine, Lane. Don't worry." Seth? Since when did he care? He's been stiff and distant the entire time I've known him. Sara came up behind Seth with the Device clutched in her hand. ROS saw it and shot it out of her hand.

"SETH!" She stared in horror as Jack got thrown away and ROS came towards us. ROS bent down to grab the thing but Sara stuck her hand out and it flew into her hand.

"Seth. Seth put me down!" I yelled, as he and Sara took off. Jack came out of nowhere and tackled ROS.

"No, I got you!" He yelled back.

"UGH! PUT ME DOWN! I CAN RUN!" I yelled at him again. He looked down and glared at me. All it took was that one second for Seth to trip. I went flying.

"OOMPH." Seth got to his knees and shook his head.

"Go Sara. Just go, we'll catch up!" I stumbled to my feet, gritted my teeth and helped Seth up.

"Told you I could walk." He grunted and leaned on me as we picked our way through the forest. The ball things had all caught on fire. Finally we reached the tornado shelter just behind Jack. I ran in next to Seth. He turned and attempted to shut the door. A glowing blue ball roared towards him. He managed to block out most of it.

A small bit of it made it through though. It blasted everyone off their feet. Sara who was the farthest got the least of the blast. Jack just stumbled. Seth went flying into the wall, since I was next to him I went flying onto the wall next to him. I grunted and landed on my knees. Seth on the other hand collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"SETH!" I screamed, at the same time as Sara. She surged forward as I scooped him up. Jack stopped her.

"Just keep going! I have him!" I hoisted him up on my shoulders. He didn't weigh as much as he looked which I was thankful for. Jack kicked the door down and ran out with Sara. I followed a moment later. Sara jumped into the passenger seat. Jack ran around and started the cab. I dodged a couple of fire spouts coming from the ground. I opened up the back door and slung Seth in as gently as I could. I jumped in after him. I slammed the door shut and yelled at Jack to step on it. He did thank goodness. We got quite a distance away before Jack slowed down.

"How's your brother doing?" he asked the girl next to him.

"His system has the abili-"

"I will be fine." Seth said suddenly awake.

"Oh well good. Because you guys are going to need you're strength when you explain to me JUST WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!" Jack yelled. "Alright here's the deal." He pulled over. "This cab doesn't move until your mouths do. So get to talking."

"The information that you are seeking is not within the grasp of your understanding." Seth said. I started to laugh but when Jack glared at me I turned it into a cough. Sara smiled at me reading my thoughts.

**Gosh your brother is rude. **

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of… Your world." Sara tried to explain.

"Look I'm a cab driver okay?" Jack laughed, " I have plenty of worldly experience…"

"Jack!" I yelled as I caught sight of floating blue headlights.

"Sara! We have to go!" Sara shoved her hand out and the car shot forward since Jack was frozen. Jack tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"What is it?" Jack asked. No one answered. My guess was that it was ROS from the underground forest.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled as he swerved off the road and onto the hillside. I grabbed Seth's arm and Sara grabbed my hand, which I gladly squeezed. Some how we ended up on train tracks. Jack cut the lights and rolled forward into a tunnel. He stopped in the middle of it. Suddenly blue lights started scanning the tunnel. They came closer and closer. I turned my head away from it not wanting to watch. Seth scooted closer and grabbed my hand and touched Sara's shoulder.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara." Seth whispered. I stared in shock at our hands then at Seth then back at our hands. He noticed and let go abruptly and blushed.

"Who is "he"? And this time I need real answers." Jack demanded.

"It is a Syphon." Sara sounded scared out of her mind.

"A what?" I asked.

"It's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed." Seth said. I could tell he was trying to cover up how scared he was.

"And his mission is…?" I watched the blue lights get closer and closer to the front of the cab.

"Us." Sara filled the blank.

"Well, mierda." I said.

Seth pressed himself as far back into the seat as possible. Sara turned around and grabbed my hand. I squeezed my nails into my palm. I was so convinced I was going to die at sixteen in a car with two aliens with a beefy cab driver. Then the lights stopped not a millimeter away from the bonnet of the car. Then it zoomed away.

I released my breath and looked at Seth's relieved face then at Sara's similar look. Jack started the car and we drove on in silence.

Jack was glancing around for a place to pull off the tracks. Seth was leaning back and messing with his thingy. I put my headphones in and closed my eyes mentally putting my guards up. Sara glanced back at me then opened her mouth and turned to Jack. I popped an ear bud out so I could hear the conversation.

"Is there a safer route we can take, Jack Bruno?" She sounded worried. I glanced out the window and saw only a sheer cliff and mist. A lot of it.

"Only if you know how to fly." Jack joked. I rolled my eyes. I was still watching the mist curl and float. Some of it actually looked solid. Then it moved. I blindly groped behind me with my hand, accidently smacking Seth in the face. Eh, well it got his attention.

"Oops. Sorry. Meant to grab your arm." He leaned over.

"What is it Lane?" I pointed at the thing until it sunk below the mist.

"Jack, Jack watch out! The Syphon!" Then gunshots and explosives racked the air.

"HOLD ON! GET DOWN!" Sara scrambled into the back with us. Jack floored it. I hung onto Sara with one hand and Seth with the other.

We rumbled down the tracks and found our selves on a bridge. Jack pulled into another tunnel. The Syphon followed us in, even though it was scraping the sides with every move.

A familiar noise sounded in the distance.

"Oh my gosh, a choochoo!" Seth face palmed. Sara laughed at me.

"Jack! Hurry up or we're not going to make it!"

"It won't go any faster!"

"Sara!" Seth and I screamed. She stuck her hand out and I could feel the car increasing speed.

"We're not gonna make it! Get down!" instead I leaned forward and watched as Jack swerved out of the tunnel just before the train came in. We went down a hill. I twisted and watched the explosion as the Syphon hit the train. Poor people.

"GET DOWN" Jack yelled again as the box cars went flying over the car. I stayed sitting up until Seth noticed and yanked me into a crouched position. I grumbled.

"What are you trying to do? Get your self killed?" Seth asked harshly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, but it's not going to make the train cars go any higher if I hide." I said. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

The train passed over us. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief. I sat up, grinned and said, "Can we do it again?" Seth and Jack scowled at me and Sara just looked confused. I slumped back as much as I could with my bruised back.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."


	5. Chapter 5: Convincing Jack

**Disparpar: Shoot**

**Mierda: crap**

**Sabes que: Darn it**

**Correct me if I'm wrong.**

Convincing Jack… Not an easy feat

Then we were just cruising down the road. I sat up and thought of something. I grabbed Seth's wrist and reached through the cushion to the trunk and pulled out my skateboard and backpack. Seth raised his eyebrow. I grinned.

"My preferable way to get around." He rolled his eyes. Sara laughed.

"Of course it is." She said. I grinned. The cab started rumbling and jerking around. Jack pulled over and got out.

"Great. Car trouble." I groaned and leaned back on the seat. Then I jolted upright gritting my teeth in pain. I forgot about my back. Sara looked concerned and oddly Seth did too. Well not that much but still it's a start.

"Turn around Lane." Sara said. I listen and twisted around. She pulled my shirt up as Seth and I had a staring contest. Whoa. Total déjà vu there. I laughed a little and Seth raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"This already happened. Remember? Right after I first, ah, met you two."

"Oh." Sara ran her finger over my back. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"How bad is it?" Seth asked. I looked at Sara and she nodded. I turned around so my back was facing him and looked at Seth's face for his reaction. He paled quite a bit.

"Do you have an extra shirt, Lane?" Sara asked. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Your shirt is bloody and torn up." She said.

"Oh. Seth turn around." He did. I pulled out a neon blue tank and a black off the shoulder crop shirt. It had rips all down the back and sleeves. I put the tank on under my current shirt. Then I peeled off the bloody and ripped up shirt. I threw the crop shirt on. I tapped Seth's shoulder.

"You can turn around now." He nodded. I pulled off my green beanie. I grabbed a brush from my bag and yanked it through my short tangled brown locks. I grabbed a blue and black, tie-dye beanie from my bag also. I tried to dust off my heelies and black ripped up skinny jeans. I grinned at Seth.

"How do I look?" He blinked. Then blushed.

"You, ah, look very nice." He blushed even harder. I laughed and clapped his shoulder.

"You don't look so bad your self, extranjero."

"Huh?"

"It's alien in Spanish."

"Oh."

Sara spoke up. "Let's tell Jack Bruno."

"No." Seth glared at her.

"Why not? He's proven himself multiple times!" Sara argued back. Seth glared at her.

"No! Sara! We mustn't! We were instructed to keep our mission secret! Not tell just _any one_ about it! Seth glared daggers at Sara. I rolled my eyes and faked yawned.

"You know you don't have to tell Jack yet, but how 'bout you tell me?" I suggested causally. Seth blinked and Sara grinned.

"No." Seth stated. Sara gave an aggravated sigh.

"Oh well. I tried." Seth cocked his head.

"You're giving up that easy?"

"Psh, no I'm just gonna try later." Sara laughed. Seth grunted.

Jack laughed and slammed the hood of the car. He flung him self into the front seat.

"We know you're frustrated, Jack Bruno…" He shushed Sara.

"No! No more 'Jack Bruno this' or 'Jack Bruno that'! I've been asking for answers, and…" It was Sara's turn to cut him off.

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno. My brother and I are, indeed, not from your planet." I fake yawned again.

"Can we move on to something I don't already know?" I asked earning glares from the boys.

"So that's it, huh? _Mystery solved!_ You two actually expect us to believe that you're both _ALIENS?"_

"It is the truth!" Seth glared at Jack.

"Um, I really do believe them, Jack." I said but got over ridden.

"Really? Well, you two don't LOOK like aliens!" Oi. This guy is pretty dense.

"Well now Jack what does a "real" alien look like?" I asked just about dripping sarcasm. Jack fell for my mockery.

"They look like… like… like little green people! With antennas! And laser guns! And 'take me to your leader, Earthling'!" He made a weird head motion. " WOOOO!" I hid my face in my hands and burst into laughter. I looked up and saw Sara and Seth staring at me, _really _confused. I tried my hardest to stop laughing, I honestly did. I finally got my self back under control.

"You can't just drop the 'We're aliens' bomb on somebody like that! Now, look here. I know I've seen a LOT of weird things today… But you can't possibly expect me to believe that-" I cut him off.

"Sara, can you please just prove it to him?" I asked, wishing I had popcorn. This was going to be good. She nodded and reached out her hand. Everything in the front of the cab floated into the air. A pack of gum floated back towards me. I snatched it and pulled out a piece. I offered one to Sara, who declined. I turned to Seth.

"Wanna piece?" He cocked his head.

"Um, what is it?" I looked at him funny.

"Seriously? Oh, wait. I forgot. You're an extranjero. Derp, Lane." I slapped my forehead. Seth watched my antics with a small smirk.

"So, ah, what is it?"

"Oh ya, it's called gum." I nodded wide-eyed, trying to keep a straight face. "You put it in your mouth and chew it. It tastes good." Seth nodded cautiously. I handed him a piece. He almost put it in his mouth wrapper and all. I grabbed his hand. He cocked his head.

"Oh my. I have a lot to teach you two." Seth blinked his head even more confused.

"Try taking off the wrapper, genius." He blushed. I patted his hand.

"There, there, you're new to this. Don't worry, if we ever get time I'll see what I can do to change that." Seth mumbled something under his breath.

"Come again?" I leaned forward.

"I said why does that scare me so much?" I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. I was about to say a comeback but was interrupted by Sara.

"Jack Bruno!" I looked out the windshield. Twin blue lights where zooming towards us.

"Mierda." I unconsciously grabbed Seth's hand and squeezed it in a death grip. Sara grabbed my arm and clutched it tight. Jack turned the key desperately. The car chugged but didn't start. A thought I'm sure is going to be to become very familiar ran through my head. _I was going to die at sixteen in a car with two aliens and a beefy cab driver. _

"Jack any day now would be good." I managed to get out. I bit my lip, as the Syphon got closer. A loud familiar noise sounded in the air. I laughed at my idiocy.

**HONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK**

The eighteen-wheeler passed by our beat-up-about-to-crash-and-burn cab. Well now that's over, we can just start the cab… Disparar. I forgot about that too. Mierda.

"Um, Jack, hate to be askin' this but how are we going to get any where? I guess we could take turns on my skateboard, and walk?" Jack sighed and tried to start the car one last time.

It rumbled to life the engine finally flipping.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled. Then under my breath, "Sabes queI wanted to see the extranjeros try and skateboard. Jack, too. Mierda." I sighed in defeat as we set off in search of the nearest town.

I pulled out a notebook and a mechanical pencil and started to sketch. Seth leaned over what shoulder.

"What are you drawing?"

"You, Sara, and Jack."

"Why?"

"Because if I never see any of you ever again, I want to remember what you all look like."

"Oh. Why not take a picture?"

"Why not draw it if I can?" Seth shrugged.

"What no comebacks?" He shook his head and grumbled. I laughed.

"Ever heard of the term touché?" He blinked and cocked his head.

"Guess not. Never mind." I went back to sketching. I finished Sara's portrait first, and moved on to Jack's. I tired my best to capture the cab around him and the flying scenery behind him. It was kinda odd because I was at a weird angle, but other than that I thought it was pretty good. Sara's resembled her, but it definitely wasn't my best. Seth was still watching over my shoulder when I turned to him.

"What?" He said when I stared at him scrutinizing his face. I sighed.

"Can you lean back some? And cross your arms? Oh, and glare?" He cocked his head with a cute confused look.

"Wait! Freeze. Don't move a face muscle." He obeyed, though I could see a smirk or a smile trying to fight it's way to his lips. I quickly did a _very _rough draft. If I ever had time (meaning if I didn't die) I would go back and fine-tune it. I finished. And looked at Seth.

"Ok sense I have nothing else to do, I'm gonna draw you again, kay?" Seth blinked and nodded.

I got him to smirk, and yes, cross his arms and glare at me. I even found time to go back and fix all of my drawings of Seth and Jack. I finally set my sketchpad down and looked at Jack.

"Hey, can we get some music back here?" I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes and murmured something about "kids and music these days", but he nodded. He turned the knob. Classical music came on. I glared at him.

"Ha ha very funny. Gimme a break, I'm trying to instruct Sara and Seth on how to be a normal teen." I turned the knob 'til some pop music came on. The current song went off and E.T. by Kati Perri came on. I glanced sideways at Seth, and lost it. Jack glanced back at me then actually paid attention to the song and chuckled with me.

_E.T._ went off and one of my favorite songs came on.

I sang along forgetting my friends… Mierda. Wait. _Are_ they my friends? I hope so. I hummed along to all the other songs I knew. I sang along to a couple of others, like _Chasing The Sun_, by The Wanted. When I finished singing that I caught Seth and Sara staring at me.

"Mierda. I forgot you where there. Disparar." I turned a _lovely_ shade of red. Please note the sarcasm.

"Wait you do know what singing is right?" They both nodded. "Thank goodness. I thought I was gonna have to get someone to teach you, cuz I sure wasn't gonna do it."

"Why not, Lane? You are very good at it." I stared in shock at Seth.

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't sing for the life of me." I turned to his sister, "Can he hear correctly?" She laughed and nodded.

"I agree with Seth. You _are _very good at singing." I blinked and looked from one to the other. I opened my mouth and shut it again.

"You know what? Never mind. Moving on."

"Finally! A town!" Jack said.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Stray

_Another _stray? Part 1

"_Finally! A town!" Jack said. _

"YAWHOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned and looked at me. I shrugged.

"I don't like confined spaces." I explained sheepish. Seth blinked.

"But, you seemed perfectly fine…" I rolled my eyes.

"Called acting, Espíritu joven."

"Huh?" I waved him off.

"Means Ghost boy. Cuz you go through things like a ghost." He opened the door and slid out. I followed slinging my backpack over my shoulder, and holding my board under my arm.

"Where to Capt'n?" I asked Jack giving him a mocking salute. He rolled his eyes. I glanced around and saw a messy repair shop.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jack called out. No one answered.

"Aye, Capt'n I think this ship is abandoned for the night." I said.

"Ha ha your hilarious, Lane!" Jack said sarcastically while glaring at me. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face but the corner of my mouth twitched. Seth had cocked his head to the side once again confused by my frolics. Sara read Jack's mind and figured out the joke. She explained it to Seth. When she was done (and he finally got it) he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Aye! We're closed!" A man yelled from somewhere in the shop. I jumped and hid behind Seth.

"Capt'n! It appears we have enemy invaders!" Sara and Seth started laughing at me. I grinned at them and at a not very amused Jack.

"Just can it, Lane." He sighed. I pouted and looked at the extranjeros.

"He doesn't think I'm funny." A tear leaked out of my eye. I blinked furiously causing more tears to fall.

"You think I'm funny right?" I looked at Seth hopefully. He blushed and nodded. I immediately stopped crying and ran and tackled-hugged him. He staggered but thanks to his powers didn't fall. A very confused Sara, and a now amused Jack watched along with another man, who I assumed was the owner. Seth blushed even more. I leaned forward like I was gonna kiss him, as if I hadn't noticed our watchers. Jack cleared his throat; I jumped back and looked down at my shuffling feet, I made my face turn red. I looked at Seth from the corner of my eye. He was looking absolutely bemused but he was beet red.

I opened up my mind to Sara.

**Now **_**that's**_** what you call acting. Though, honestly I wouldn't mind kissing your brother. He's pretty cool, in an odd way. **

She snorted, then saw me watching her from under my eyelashes with a mischievous smirk on my face and burst into laughter.

**I only hope I didn't hurt him in any way…**

She immediately sobered. I nodded to her to show I really did care. Then since I didn't get my guards up fast enough, she saw some err… more personal feelings for her brother, not just from my act. A more, ah, realistic blush came over my cheeks. Sara started giggling and bouncing up and down. I gave her a warning look. She nodded but still seemed excited. I personally thought it was a little too much for her just to know that I liked Seth.

Unless… Naw he couldn't like me back. I'm just a pathetic earthling to him. Right? I mean I can't sing, I can't really draw, I can barely skateboard, and I'm not that smart since I dropped out of school at sixteen. I was getting terrible grades any way. I wasn't beautiful or particularly funny either. So what is there to like? I sat down in the middle of the concrete floor and rubbed my forehead. I felt Seth crouch down besides me.

"Lane? Are you ok?" Oops. I must've looked really um crazy just sitting down like that.

"Lane? Hello?" Seth flashed his hand in front my face. I started realizing I had zoned out there.

"Oops. Disparar. I'm fine Espíritu joven. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure your fine? You looked very worried and confused there for a second." I rolled my eyes not allowing my self to think about what I was confused about.

"Yea, well I just heard a bunch of voices in my head screaming for butterflies." Seth blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"That is very bad. Maybe Sara…" He trailed off as I started laughing.

"Mierda. You have a lot to learn. Well here's the first lesson. I make _a lot_ of jokes. Like tons. Every day. So If I say something crazy that makes no sense with what's happening at the moment that is me trying to be funny."

"Oh. You are right. We do have a lot to learn."

"Hey Capt'n! When do we get some chow?"

"Right now. Come on." I popped up from the ground and jumped on my skateboard.

"Vamos!" I skated out into the night. I was so excited about food that I did all the boarding tricks I was able to do.

"OH YEA! WHOO HOO!" I whooped in delight. Sara watched me out of the corner of her eyes, interested. Jack kept glancing at me, surprised. Seth was watching me openmouthed. I grinned and waved at him, then jumped on some railing and slid down it, sparks flying. When I came to the end I pushed my board and I off into the air and spun. I landed pretty well considering my other attempts at that trick. I wobbled and had to jump off and run off my energy. I returned and got back on and skated next to Sara and Seth.

"So does either of you want to try it? Not the hard stuff of course." I said seeing Sara's nervous eyes. "Just the basics. Like moving forward with out falling on your butt." Sara declined, but Seth shrugged.

"Sure why not." I grinned impishly.

"Ooo this is gonna be fun Espíritu joven." Seth backed away.

"You know what, maybe some other time."

"Nope. Too late now Espíritu joven, your doing it rather you like it or not. Just try it. It'll be fun."

**At least for me.** I added silently.

I leaned down and steadied the board. Seth hesitantly stepped onto it. He latched onto my arm as he wobbled. I rolled my eyes, and demonstrated how to move his feet to keep his balance. I shoved him forward but kept pace so he had something to balance on. Finally he found his center of gravity. He started to gain speed. I let go of his arm. He kept going at a steady pace towards the diner. He didn't fall or even wobble until he looked back at Sara and I. He looked so happy and proud of himself that I had to laugh. Then the board went over a rock. Seth fell down, but jumped right back up unhurt.

"I'm fine!" He yelled. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

He brought my board back. I skated the rest of the way to the diner. A big red sign read Ray's. I stomped on the edge of my board and grabbed it as it came shooting upward. I looked back at Seth, Sara, and Jack. They jogged to catch up with me. I grinned.

"I love boarding." Jack and Sara shared a glance. Sara rolled her eyes, and Jack balked. I stared at him.

"Capt'n! You're afraid of skateboarding? Yet you are perfectly comfortable with three SUVs surrounding your car. Huh what are the odds?" Seth opened his mouth.

"Dude, it was a rhetorical question." He snapped his mouth shut. I smiled at him and got a shy one in return. We walked into the diner. When I felt a couple of stares I grabbed Seth's hand and intertwined our fingers. He blushed.

"Stop that." I whispered.

"Stop what?" He said in an equally low voice.

"Blushing."

"Oh." I giggled like he said something funny. I opened my mind to Sara.

**I want you to tell Jack my plan. Act normal. Whisper it then point at Seth and I, and giggle. Tell Jack to shove in between us. Kay?**

I heard Sara whisper something to Jack. Then she giggled. Jack pretended to see Seth and I holding hands. He came and gently scooted in between us. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"But, uncle Jack…" I whined.

"No buts Lane. I promised your mom that there would be no boys this summer." I pouted and gave him big doe-eyes. He shook his head.

"Now Seth." Jack started. Seth caught my eye. I smirked and nodded. Go ahead. Try to act like an annoying teenage boy. I dared him silently. He stared Jack in the eye, and put a bored face on. He mouthed every word Jack said at me, exaggerating it. I giggled. Jack glared at Seth. We walked down to a seat. I made sure that Sara was between me, and "uncle Jack". Sara and I chatted like we where best friends. I kept sneaking glances at Seth from the corner of my eye. I slipped my hand under the table and found his. He looked at me in shock. I smiled at him. Sara suddenly stopped mid-word. She looked at Jack.

"I hope you do not act upon your thoughts of making a fast break out of the back door of Ray's, escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again." She told him sincerely.

"Wait Sara! Is that word for word?" She nodded. "Wow, Jack. Your thoughts sound like a petty romance novel… Not that I would know what that sounds like..." I finished lamely. Jack blinked.

"But how- what?"

"My sister also has the gift of telepathy. She can hear the thoughts of those nearest to her." Seth explained in a monotone. I smirked.

"Except me of course." Seth glanced at me and the corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"Except Lane."

"Really? Well you tell your sister that here on Earth, reading minds? Very rude." Jack glanced at Sara then back at Seth. "Don't do that." And then my stomach rumbled. Everyone at our table turned and looked at me.

"What? I'm _really _hungry! I haven't eaten since…" I counted on my fingers, "Three nights ago." Sara's eyes widened as did Seth's.

"Lane! You should have mentioned this earlier!" Surprisingly it wasn't Sara who said that. It was _SETH. _I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open and I stared at him.

"My brother is right Lane. You should have told someone." Sara watched me concernedly as if now that my "secret" was out I was going to drop dead. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys I'm fine. I'm used to not getting a lot of food. After my mom left us, my dad went psycho. He spent all our money getting drunk. We ran out of food pretty quickly too, because he kept having a huge party when he was drunk. The people that came…" I trailed off, remembering one really crappy night. I shook my head. "They ate most of our food. I'm glad I ran away when I did." I said looking at my new family… Wait? Did I really just think that? Anyways… "We where going to get kicked out soon. Our rent was due and we had no money to pay it off." Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, where did you live?"

"This really crappy place called Ferguson's Motel." Jack coughed.

"That's where I live!"

"No joke?"

"No. Unfortunately."

"Well then mierda on you!"

"Huh?"

"Mierda means crap, Jack. I wish you'd a done something about the noise, and you maybe found me?"

"Oh." The siblings where watching us intently. Seth squeezed my hand, which I had forgotten he held in his own. I smiled gratefully at him.

Our waitress came by.

"Hey guys! Welcome to Ray's. My name's Tina, and I'm gonna be your server." She set some water down besides everyone. "Wow. Look at the three of you!"

"Uh- what- what do you mean, look at them?" Jack stuttered "They look like, uh, just, just three, uh, regular, innocent, uh All-American kids!" I had to refrain from face palming.

"Who look like they just rolled around in a pig pen right before dinner that's all!" Tina hurriedly put in. Some one (I think it was a sheriff) talked to Tina. I looked our selves over and wrinkled my nose up. We do look pretty bad. The man walked away.

"Now why don't the three of you come with me, and we'll get you cleaned up, huh?" I scooted back my chair and left dragging Seth after me, Sara tagging along in the back.

"Hurry back!" Jack called. _You know now that I think about it, this would be the perfect time for Jack to just up and leave… Oh well nothing I can do now._

She led us to the bathrooms. Seth disappeared into one and Sara and I into another. Tina motioned at the paper towels and soap then left. I hurriedly washed my face and dusted down my clothes. I lifted my shirt up in the back and turned so I could see a mirror.

"Oh my gosh." I stared at my back, which was a mass of bruises and cuts oozing blood. "Um Sara could you grab a first aid kit please?" I asked. She glanced up and saw my back. Her eyes got really big. It must be worse than the last time she saw… it. She left and returned with Seth and the kit.

"Um, hello?" I said to Seth but it came out as a question. He nodded and smiled slightly. It disappeared really fast when he saw my back though. I let my guards down a bit.

**Uh Sara? Why is your brother here?**

She and Seth grabbed a bunch of anti-bacterial clothes.

"Because I need someone else's help to wash all this blood off and he was my first choice." She breathed. I nodded slightly.

"I have a question. Why doesn't my back hurt very much?" Seth and Sara both stared at me in the mirror.

"You mean it doesn't hurt?"

"Well it hurts, but nothing more than a slight throb." I said. The twins went back to cleaning my back up. In five minutes time it was finally clean. I hopped onto a sink and twisted my head around.

_I really wish I could just heal my self. _I thought idly. My eyes lost focus and I almost fainted and fell off the counter but Seth caught me.

"Lane? Lane! Can you hear me?"

"Yea Espiritu joven." I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my eyesight. It finally cleared. I twisted around one last time to check my back… And would've fell off the sink again if Seth hadn't been there.

* * *

**Okay guys I am sooooooooooo sorry! I was at my cousin's bridal shower this weekend and didn't have enough time to upload this chapter. Then Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday I totally forgot plus I had a ton of homework... But it's out now and now you only have to wait one more day for the next chapter to come out... Oh yea... I apoligize for the cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7: I can do WHAT?

I can do _what _?

Another Stray Part Two

"Oh my goodness!" I screamed. Sara and Seth stared at me in surprise then worry. I stared at my back in the mirror.

Expect for a few now small bruises my back was entirely healed. I started breathing really heavily.

I jumped down from the sink. Seth backed up fast.

"Sorry. But… just… AH!" They were both still confused. I spun around and showed them my back. I was so freaked out I reverted to Spanish.

"Sara! Seth! ¿Qué ha pasado! Simplemente... Normal? Simplemente lo que AH! Ayuda! Espera. Lo sentimos. Lo siento me olvidé de hablar Inglés" I looked and saw they were confused beyond belief. I shook my head. "… Never mind." I said when Seth opened his mouth. He shook his head.

"Not what I was going to ask, Lane."

"Oh. Kay then. What where you going to say?"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I blinked at him then looked at Sara who had a confused face on. We burst into laughter. Seth cocked his head.

"What? I personally think that's a reasonable question to ask." I was laughing to hard to answer, so I opened my mind to Sara, who explained.

"She says she has never seen you so confused or…" She giggled, " Uh, normal." I was breathing hard, and had to wipe laughter tears out of my eyes. I held my stomach. Seth's confusion cleared. Or at least most of it did.

"That's what is considered normal?" Seth asked. I nodded.

"It's called expressing your feelings." I said albeit a bit breathlessly.

"Oh."

"You know we should probably head back to Jack Bruno now." Sara butted in worriedly. I nodded and pushed the door open.

"You all never answered my question. Is_ that_ normal? Well for me?" Sara shook her head.

"I have no idea how you did that. Neither does Seth."

"Mmm." I mumbled. As we left the bathroom two guys came up to us.

"Hey you pretty things wanna dance?" The first one asked latching his hand on my wrist.

"No. Get off me." The second one grabbed Sara's wrist.

"Come on! It'll be fun." He urged.

"Go die in a hole. I'm no one will miss you much."

"Ooo. A feisty one!" He leaned really close and his eyes flickered down to my lips.

"I like feisty." He breathed in my face. I turned my head away from his rank breath. I shoved him backwards.

"Get lost creep." The guy's eyes hardened. He yanked me closer. A hand grabbed the guy's arm and ripped him off me. Seth stared him down.

"You heard her. Get lost." Seth's hand was bunched into a fist. Sara struggled to get out of "her" guy's grip. Seth shoved the guy his was holding and yanked Sara free. He jerked his chin up. The two boys ran away. The corner of my mouth twitched.

"I coulda handled that ya know. But thanks any way." He looked down.

"Please tell me that is not a normal boy." My eyes widened.

"No! No! No, that's not normal. That's being a jerk." Seth nodded relived.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to turn out like them." A small laugh escaped me. Then I glanced at Sara. She nodded. I linked my arm in hers and pulled her through the crowed room. I elbowed people out of our way. I started to get separated from Seth so I grabbed his hand. I pulled the extranjeros through the room to Jack.

As soon as we where seated Tina brought us our food. Jack must have asked her to bring it to go because it was already packed up. Hm, maybe he's smarter than he looks. I had a feeling we weren't going to be able to stay here for long.

"You know I think it would be-" Jack started. Of course, Sara the little mind reader, cut him off.

"Best for everyone if Seth, myself and Lane found another ride?" I stared at Jack. How, HOW, could he even consider leaving the two little extranjeros?

"Seriously. You gotta stop doing that." Jack sounded, and looked annoyed.

"Jack Bruno, it is understandable that you are scared and confused, considering all that has occurred today." Sara said sounding worried that her "mission" was in trouble.

"Psh. I'm not scared! J-j-just a little confused… but the bottom line is, you guys need someone from NASA! Or the Air Force! I mean, not ME!" I sighed, humans and their petty little problems. Mierda, I'm starting to sound like Seth, with all his human bashing.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed tense and worried. No more than worried, terrified. I placed my hand on his arm and gave it a slight squeeze before taking it off before he had time to brush my hand off. He didn't even glance my way. Geez this kid has some serious mood swings.

"A wise human once said, 'You are what you think you are'!" Sara said desperately. Jack came back with a "witty" comeback.

"Yeah? Well, why don't you find **that** guy and ask him?" Seth spoke up.

"It was the Buddha. He is unavailable." I choked on my Dr. Pepper. Sara turned to me concernedly. Seth (What is it with this boy? He's cold and distant one-second and kind and normal the next) did too. He pounded on my back.

"I'm ok." I managed. I zoned out for a moment. What brought me back was Jack's phone ringing.

"Dominic, I told you…" He trailed off. He got up and gave us the signal for one second and walked off.

"What do you guys think is up?" I looked at Sara. She shrugged.

"Too far away for me to read his mind." Mierda.

"Seth? Seth? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of Seth's face. He blinked and looked at me.

"We need to get out of here." He grabbed my wrist and Sara's and tried to up us upward. Sara and I shared a glance.

"Not until you tell us what's going on, Seth." He growled in frustration. I pulled him down so he was sitting again.

"Just wait Seth. A wise human once said, 'Good things come to those who wait'." Seth cocked his head.

"I do not know who said that." I looked at him.

"Neither do I. I was hoping you did." Sara rolled her eyes. Seth grinned, just a tiny one though.

_Good. I'm relieving stress. _I thought, pleased. I continued to crack jokes until Seth laughed. I gave a wry smile. Sara watched us amused. Jack took the quiet moment between Seth's laugh and my next joke (which remains unsaid, sadly) to come back.

"C'mon, we gotta go." He pulled Sara to her feet. I placed the cartons containing the food on my backpack and hauled Seth to his feet.

"Vamos." I said. We followed our beefy cab driver through the crowded room.

"They're here for us, aren't they?" Sara said, effectively stopping Seth and I. Well she only stopped Seth (What? I trusted Jack) but I had to stop because Seth had grabbed my hand. His knuckles where white. I rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb, trying to comfort him some. His grip slowly got less, um, cramping.

Jack paused for a second. Then he nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, they are."

"Mierda." I mumbled. Seth's face paled.

"I knew we couldn't trust him, Sara! It's too late, we have to run!" His muscle-cramping grip returned. I sighed. He turned at started to pull me out of the restaurant, reaching back to grab Sara's hand. It was my turn to stop him. I stood rock still causing him to jerk back.

"Wait!" Sara said urgently. Jack reached the sheriff. I pulled them closer, wanting to hear what Jack had to say.

"Sherriff, what's your policy on concealed weapons?" I blinked. Disparar, I _hate _guns. Absolutely hate them. Jack jerked his head at the door. The sheriff stood up hurriedly. The door burst open and a bunch of what looked like gobierno de basura, government scum, came in. I'm sure every freaking single one of them had a gun. Jack came back and grabbed Sara's hand. We crouched down behind some people, and made our way to the back.

There was a yell, a name I think, and suddenly there where guns everywhere. I started to breathe a bit irregularly, as I tried not to think about my mom. We reached the rear door but it was covered by a couple of gobierno do basura with guns.

"Other way!" I whimpered. Seth glanced at me worriedly before putting his arm around my shoulders. I managed a weak smile at him. I pulled him away and almost ran head first into Tina. She had a creepy look on her face, shadows turning her eyes into dark pits. She looked us over and put a finger to her lips.

"Follow me." She said simply. I practically sprinted after her in my attempt to get away from the guns. She took us to a service room. It had a trapdoor to the roof. Jack crawled up the ladder.

"Thank you." I heard Sara whisper.

"Keep the other people here safe from all the guns." Was my message to her. She nodded.

"Good luck." She left. I hoped for her sake that we never saw her again.

Jack shoved and pulled at the little door. It didn't even budge. Mierda. I looked at Seth. He had an impatient/amused look. I smirked at him. Jack finally climbed down.

"It's locked from the outside." He said. "We gotta find another- Hey! Hey. Hey." Jack said.

Seth started to let go of my hand but I just tightened my grip. I don't think me having nothing to hold onto while there where guns within twenty feet of me was a good idea.

He rolled his eyes and started to climb the ladder with one hand. I climbed up the first couple of steps so Seth could do his thing. Seth stuck his hand into the door and I could see his arm moving around. Something clicked and he pulled his hand back in and pushed it open.

"Or we can do that. Whatever _that _is." Jack muttered.

"My brother has the ability to control his molecular density, which allows him to phase through solid objects or withstand the greatest of impacts." Sara explained like it was obvious. I smirked though it was strained. I followed Seth up onto the roof. As he looked around I helped Sara out then left Jack to his own defenses.

"Guys hate to say this, buuuttt how are we supposed to get down?" Jack grunted and jumped down. Seth and Sara hesitated so I pushed Seth over the edge and jumped down my self. Jack caught me and set me down before grabbing Sara out of the air.

I heard a growl from behind me. I looked at Seth then slowly spun around. The dog growled again. I hissed at it. I remember doing that when I was a kid. I never really liked dogs much. Imma cat person. Seth and Sara looked at me oddly. I shrugged and listened to Jack's attempt to calm the dog.

"Hi, little fella…" I snorted. The dog lunged. Jack threw his hands up to protect his face. It went right past Jack and started licking Sara's face. Oi.

"Thank you for your understanding." Sara said. She stood up and brushed off her jeans. "Let's go!"

"I think I wanna be an alien when I grow up. Just saying." I said looking from Sara to Seth and back again. Seth cocked his head at me. Sara giggled. I latched onto Seth's hand again and started to drag him towards the repair shop. Sara followed. I looked back and saw Jack just standing there.

"Jack!" I yelled. He jumped before following. We got closer, and I actually thought we might make it with out gobierno do basura and their guns getting in the way. My hopes crashed and burned when a bunch of them came out.

"Mierda." But we where close enough to get to the garage without them noticing us. Yet anyway.

"Times up!" Jack surged to the driver's side.

"Hey! I still got a lot of work to do on her!" The man protested. Sara jumped in first, then Seth, then me. Jack handed the guy a wad of cash and said something else but I wasn't paying attention. Jack started up the car.

As we got closer to the exit of the town gunshots pelted the car. I undid my seat belt and curled p on the floorboard. The memories finally overtook me.

_Mom, Dad and I where walking home from the movies. I had just turned five. We decided to take a shortcut. As we went through an alleyway a bunch of men surrounded us. I screamed. Dad had grabbed my hand and Mom's and busted a hole in the wall of men. We ran. A single shot rang out and Mom dropped to the ground. _

"_Go! Take care of Elaine for me." Where her last words I would ever hear. Dad nodded and picked me up and ran. Later we returned with the cops. We found Mom's dead body covered in bullets. They were everywhere. The police suspected that they had shot her even after she was dead. _

Seth shook my shoulder.

"Lane! Lane are you ok?" I took a big breath and opened my mind to Sara. Her face turned pale.

"No, Seth. She isn't all right." Seth looked confused. Sara whispered to Seth hurriedly. He picked me up and settled me in his lap. I buried my head in his chest and cried. Jack was totally oblivious though.

"Say good-bye to Stony Creek!" He yelled. The car stopped. The front door opened up.

"What? Are you serious? Sara- Sara are you doing this?" The dog from before ran and jumped into the passenger seat. The door slammed shut.

"NO! OH NO! I'M DONE PICKING UP STRAYS! THIS JUNKYARD IS NOT COMING WITH US!" Jack yelled. More gunshots rang out and I felt them hit the car. I whimpered. Seth stroked my hair.

"Sh. It will be ok, Lane. I won't let anything happened to you." My breathing slowed and I fell asleep in Seth's arms.

**A/N I've been waiting to write that for forever! **


	8. Chapter 8: In Love With Me?

In love… With me?

I woke up when something shifted underneath my head. I opened my eyes and saw I was curled into a ball next to the window. My head was in Seth's lap. He was playing with my hair. I didn't feel like talking so I closed my eyes and listened to the conversation.

"Those guys back there, they where the ones who where chasing us earlier, right?"

"Yes." Sara answered.

"It is vital that you take us to their base of operation." Seth said. Really? WHY would he want to go there?

"Wait, you want me to take you to the guys who are trying to kill you?" Seth must've agreed because Jack continued with a very important life lesson. "Let me explain how we do things on our planet. People who want you dead, you avoid. That way you… Mm… Stay alive? Make sense?" Jack told Seth off. Seth of course had a smart comeback.

"No one on your planet will 'stay alive' if we do not return to our planet. In order to return, we need our ship. Those men who are trying to kill us have stolen our ship. Make sense?" I bust out laughing. Everyone in the cab jumped about a foot in the air. I sat up and scooted over to the window, but an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back to Seth. I rolled my eyes but blushed. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asked.

"I don't suggest we begin searching at all! I suggest we go back to Vegas so I can drop you off where you got on. You too." He looked at Junkyard.

"Just as I thought. No human is going to help us Sara. Especially not this human." Seth said to Sara, forgetting he was holding a _human _his arms. I punched his shoulder hard. Seth looked at me.

"Idiot. I'm human too and I'm _not _going to abandon you." I told him quietly.

"Hey, hey. Easy on the human bashing, all right? Some of my best friends just so happen to be human.

Even if I where to help you I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't know anything about UFO's or aliens, or-" Sara cut him off.

"Who is Doctor Alex Freedman?" She asked. I choked.

"She's actually someone who can help. And for the record, she happens to be _human._" I said. Seth glared at me, but didn't remove his arm from my shoulders. Eh, whatever.

Jack turned and stared at me.

"How do you know Dr. Freedman?"

"She's my aunt." I said simply. Jack blinked and Sara and Seth stared at me.

"What?" I said defensively, "It's a small world." Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to the road.

Seth looked at me.

"Lane, I didn't mean you when I said humans. You aren't exactly human in my eyes."

"Um. Thanks?" I was _really _confused. Sara face palmed.

"He means that you aren't entirely human. We think that you have alien blood."

"Oh." I blinked. I put my head back on Seth's shoulder.

Sara's POV

When Lane put her head back on Seth's shoulder she missed the small smile of contentment that past on his face. He leaned down and rested his head on hers. I blinked. Oh my word. Seth is in LOVE. I think. I'm not sure.

But I know how to find out.

**This is weird. Why do I like her? She is annoying. And beautiful, kind, smart, funny, and strong. Oh that's why. **

I giggled. Lane had fallen asleep. Seth pulled her into his lap. He put her head in the crook of his neck and wound his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her temple. Lane (still asleep) put her hands on his chest and nuzzled his neck. He blushed. I giggled again. Jack glanced back. Even he had to smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Huge Favor from Harland

Meeting Aunt Alex

When I woke up for the second time that day I was in a different position. I was sitting in Seth's lap with his arms around me. I had my head in the crook of his neck and my hands on his chest. I sat up and tried to scoot over but Seth held me in place. I blew my bangs out of my face, and sighed. I leaned back on his chest. Junkyard and Jack seemed to be getting along just fine in the front of the cab.

**Growl**

"Stop."

**Growl**

"Hey!"

**Growl**

"Sara!"

"He would appreciate it if you would pull over so he can relieve himself." She translated.

"Well we don't have time for that, now do we? He should have gone before we left Stony Creek."

**Growl**

"He is unpleased with your attitude." Sara said.

"Really? Is that the way he feels? Well let me remind him, I am a man and he is aDOG_. _And I am not about to have this, or ANY conversation with a DOG. So, my answer is still NO." Whenever he said dog, or no he glanced at Junkyard. A second later we pulled over and Junkyard got his wish. I jumped out and pulled Seth with me.

"Hey you wanna race?" Seth raised an eyebrow smugly.

"You sure, because I really don't want to beat you to bad…" Seth trailed off. I stared at him openmouthed.

"Was that a challenge, Seth?" He nodded.

"Good. There's hope for you still." We lined up and chose an end point. I yelled suddenly and took off.

"GO!" Seth drew level with me, and pulled ahead.

"Disparar." I muttered. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Whoa." He said surprised. I laughed and jumped off and ran ahead. He drew alongside me and threw me over his shoulder.

"AH!" I screamed and pounded on his back. My fists went right through him. Finally I gave up. I looked back at Sara and Jack. They where watching laughing. I waved and propped my elbows up on his back. They went through him to. I swung forward and my head went into his back.

"This is odd." I said. Seth laughed and set me down. I punched his arm.

"Who won?" I asked leaning against a bush and falling into it.

"You."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Our mark was the bush you are sitting in. You touched it first."

"Oh. Hm. Ha-ha." He rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled him down besides me. He laughed as I jumped up and took off.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled over my shoulder. I actually made it to the cab before he caught me. He picked me up from behind before I could slide in. He got in and pulled me into his lap. I leaned back with a contented sigh.

"Junkyard says thank you." Sara was crouched down by the front seat.

"Did he now? Anything else he wants?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"He says he would like a bone or a meaty treat?" She said completely serious. I glanced back at Seth.

"Your sister doesn't get sarcasm does she?" He shook his head.

"No, she doesn't." He whispered right next to my ear. I shivered.

"Top of my to-do list." Jack said. "Now get in." Sara slid in next to us. She glanced at Seth and giggled. I raised an eyebrow. Seth turned red.

"Sara. Care to tell what's so funny." Before Seth could stop her she explained.

"He thinks you are cute. And a lot if other things, like mhf-" Seth put his hand on her mouth. I grinned up at him.

"Awwww." He blushed. I kissed his cheek and turned back around. I must've passed out again because next thing I knew we where outside Planet Hollywood.

We all got out. Jack paid one of the valets to take care of the car and Junkyard and give him a meaty treat.

When we walked into the auditorium she was the only one there though the lecture was only half over. I squealed.

"AUNT ALEX!" She turned around and hugged me as hard as I was hugging her.

"Elaine! What are you doing here? Where is John?" My face clouded.

"Dad's at home. I ran away."

"What? Why?" She nearly yelled.

"Hyewiasaubusive." I mumbled.

"Come again?"

"He was abusive." She cupped my cheek and ruffled my hair. "Anyway. This is Seth," I pulled him by my side. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Alex raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed. "Sara, and Jack. You two have already met."

"We have?"

"Cab? Airport to hotel? Driver?" Jack tried to jog her memory.

"Ah! The non-believer. What are the odds?" She smirked. I snickered.

"He's a believer now." She glanced at me oddly.

"Listen, is there someplace we could talk?"

"The, ah, crowds in here making you nervous?" She glanced around the empty room. I laughed.

"A little more private than this." Creeper…

"Ah Jack no 'fence hun, but you sound like a creeper." I spoke up. Jack looked at me.

"Not now, Lane…" I rolled my eyes.

"Just trying to help your chances."

"Huh?"

"Your chances with my aunt, cuz trust me, you're gonna need it." Jack choked and Alex blushed.

"Sorry, but I-" Sara cut her off due to my suggestion she read Alex's mind.

I don't know exactly what she said but I knew that Alex was doubting her self. Again.

"How did you know that?" Alex was obviously creeped out.

"Oh it gets a lot better. Trust me." I added. Alex ended up taking us to an abandoned Mars exhibit.

-A very long very crazy sounding explanation (minus a few things *coughthelifethreateningparts cough*) later-

"Are you INSANE!" I looked from Alex to Jack.

"Yes." I said smirking. I mean I think I'm falling in love with an ALIEN. If that's not insane I don't know what is.

"I just thought YOU of all people would understand, would believe me, and would want to help!" They ignored me. Typical adults.

"What, because I'm a nut job speaking at the UFO convention?" She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Don't answer that." I snorted and walked over to Seth and Sara who where whispering excitedly and staring at Aunt Alex's laptop.

"Hey please don't tou-" Alex said turning her attention to the twins.

"You captured an image of our ship!" Seth said excitedly.

"You mean the smudge? You're telling me that you think that SMUDGE is your spaceship?" She asked disbelievingly.

"No. We don't THINK it is our spaceship. We KNOW it is our spaceship." Sara supplied.

"That's it! I'm out! Come on Elaine! Now I'll just take that-" She reached for her laptop. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in Seth's ear and let Sara read my mind. Alex's hands went through her laptop. It started to fall, but Sara caught it with her mind. She raised her hand up the laptop mirroring her movements. She dropped it into Alex's hands.

"How…"

"Oh and they can do all this stuff too." Jack said smirking.

"You welcome." I yawned.

"Huh?" Jack said.

"It was my idea for that, ah, little incident to happen." Alex glared at me. Jack grinned.

"Who are you?" Alex asked Seth.

"Show her." Sara told him. Seth brought out his device. He put it on the small stand and pressed a few buttons. A bright white light blinded me. I blinked my eyes trying to clear them. When I could see clearly again I gasped.

I was standing _in _the Milky Way. Ok not literally. It was a 3d holographic image.

"DULCE! I MEAN SWEET!" I said backing up as I looked up. I backed up into someone. My legs flew out from under me. Strong hands caught my elbows before I hit the ground. I looked up into Seth's eyes and saw something I wasn't quite expecting.

Amusement. He started _laughing _at me.

"Glad I could amuse you so." I grumbled. He laughed a bit harder. I tried to stand up. My feet slipped out from under me AGAIN. Seth wasn't expecting me to fall AGAIN, so he didn't catch me. I landed hard on my butt. He had just stopped laughing at me, and now he was doing it again.

"Ow. Thanks for that Espiritu joven." I said annoyed.

"Sorry, I would have caught you but I wasn't expecting you to fall for a second time." I sighed and grabbed Seth's arm so I could stand up without falling over again. We walked over to Alex.

"Why did you come to Earth?" Alex got straight to business.

"Our planet is dying. Millennia of neglect has rendered our atmosphere unbreathable." Sara told her.

"Hm… Why does that sound ever so familiar?" I snorted to my self. Seth came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Our parents are scientists who have studied Earth's changing climate in hopes for finding a cure for our planet." Seth put in.

"Our people's fears began to rise when our parents discovered a solution that our leaders were very interested in." Sara added on.

"Your planet… makes a suitable living environment for our kind. It would be as simple to abandon our dying planet and… occupy yours" Seth said. _That _sent a jolt through me.

"Wait, wait… So we're helping you conquer our own planet?" I asked in disbelief, twisting around to look at Seth. He shook his head.

"No! Most of the people on our planet are fiercely opposed to this idea." Sara told us.

"Good." I leaned back against Seth.

"But fear of extinction is triumphing among our people." Seth said.

"Mierda." I mumbled stiffening.

"But our parents discovered a solution. An experiment on an outpost here was successful in regenerating life into all previously dying plants and trees." Sara continued.

"So that means you can save your plant life thus regenerating the oxygen in the ruined atmosphere." I said. Whoa. Where'd that come from? Everyone looked at me oddly. I shrugged.

"So what's the catch?" Alex asked.

"Our military. They prefer invasion over science." Seth said.

"Which is why we had to hurry and retrieve the experiment." Sara said holding up her device from the underground forest. "All proof that our planet can be saved, and yours spared is in here."

"Where are your parents again?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"They where arrested for their opposition." Sara explained. Seth finished for her, "We agreed to complete the task for them."

"So what about the assassin robot?"

"WHAT?" Alex looked shocked.

"The Syphon warrior series Deranian 75 was created by our military." Sara said.

"They're bred to… hunt?" Alex got over her shock and asked.

"They're bred to kill." Seth said his voice filled with iron. "And if we don't return home in time, the invasion will proceed." I swallowed hard.

"We seriously need to find your spaceship." I smirked at Alex.

"So the fake-believer becomes a believer. Who woulda thought?" I said. Alex glared at me. On that note we left, following my aunt through the convention.

She kept having to wave away or dis men. And some of them were old or creepers.

"Geez, Alex." I muttered. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye irritated. Finally she stopped in front of a nerdy looking guy with oversized glasses.

"Ah, Dr. Freedman. You finally decided to accept my offer for a romantic Bentihavas dinner for two? Hazzah!" I blinked then looked at Alex. Her face was completely confused. I bit my lip hard, but couldn't keep my laughter in. I hurriedly turned it to a coughing fit.

"Three… three years ago? The screening for a Cooper footage. You where in the fourth row, second seat in a saucy flower print?" My jaw dropped a bit.

"Stalker…" I muttered. Jack nodded his head in agreement, and his fists tightened barely. Aw, he cares!

"Sorry I prefer to keep my work and social life separate. I don't date…" She coughed. I knew she was searching for a word that wasn't too offensive. "Colleagues." At least that was better than that other time…

"We need to see Harland right away." Alex finally got to the point. Stalker nerd opened his mouth but a man in a trench coat stood up.

"Dr. Harland is presently unavailable for consultations, but we are more than qualified to answer any of your questions." He said with more than a trace of arrogance.

"There is no time for that! It is a matter of life or death that we see Harland now." Alex's eyes blazed in annoyance. The trench coat guy held his hands up.

"Life and death? Uber-scary-drama-queen theatrics. What's the 411 sitch?" Jack moved and put his hand on Alex's shoulder and leaned forward.

"You're currently alive. Unless you take us to Harland you will be dead." He said calmly. They scrambled to take us to Harland after that.

"Nice one." I said and knuckle bumped Jack.

The nerds lead us to the parking lot. Stalker nerd knocked on the door of a RV. The person inside yelled something about later and book signings.

"Harland, it's Alex Freedman." A.A. called out. The door slowly opened reveling a creepy old man smiling at us.

"We have to speak with you. It's very important."

A short white lie later

"So you're saying the four of you witnessed this reported UFO crash?" Harland asked. We nodded.

"We where wondering if there's any Intel out there amongst your sources?" Alex asked. Harland looked at each of us in turn.

"I hate lying. I really don't like lying. I can tell when people are lying to me." Harland said. Seth stiffened but I causally grabbed his hand, and gave a tiny shake of my head when he glanced at me. He loosened up.

"But thankfully, your story checks out with all the reports I got from SETI, NORAD, and NASA." He continued.

"We have reason to believe a team of government sponsored covert operatives recovered the spacecraft." Seth stated taking a couple of steps forward so he was looming over Harland. I tugged on his hand.

"Okay, back up. This isn't space camp. Let the experts do their work." Then he glanced back at us. "You know, you're very lucky you three didn't come into contact with the aliens who where in that craft." I had to refrain from doing a face palm, hoping Seth and Sara wouldn't blow it. "They're like giant praying mantises. They eat your flesh." Oh that was worse than I was expecting. Seth blinked and cocked his head but Sara must've caught on because she spoke haltingly.

"Yes we are indeed lucky kids, not to have had, our flesh eaten by the aliens." I nodded trying to back her up. I got an awkward mental image of Sara and Seth eating my arm.

"You got that right. Okay let's get to work here." Harland turned back to Jack and Alex. Alex moved around me getting closer to Harland's computer, which he was typing away at.

"Where would they take the ship? 51, Nellis, Wright-Patterson, Vandenberg?" Harland shook his head.

" From the size and scope of the crash I'd say there's only one possibility." He told us.

"Witch Mountain." Stalker nerd, Trench coat and Harland all said together. Harland looked around our group and glared at them.

"What are we? A singing group? Let me talk and you guys nod a bit." The two stumbled over themselves to apologize.

"Witch Mountain. Here we go, California. About fifty miles north of Nevada. One of our top-secret facilities. I got a schematic here someplace." He grabbed a blue print and pointed it at Alex. "If you're planning on visiting, don't. When I say this place is fortified to the yin yang, I'm making an understatement. Here's the schematic. Do ya have the book?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Alex nodded.

"Alright then, here's an aerial view." He handed her a small piece of paper.

"Thank you, Harland. Thank you for… everything." Alex told him.

"Whatever trouble you're in… trust no one." He looked me in the eye. I blinked and nodded slowly. A small smile formed on my lips.

"Dr. Harland, I have a question." I spoke up.

"Hm?" He watched me closely.

"Will you do us a humungous favor?"

"Depends."

"Well you see, the men who apprehended the spaceship are convinced that we," I gestured to Seth, Sara and I, "Are the aliens. They are wrong of course, but it would be a huge help if you took our cab and lead them on a wild-goose chase." Harland gave me delighted grin.

"I'd love to, dear."

"It's Lane, and do you know a vehicle we could use to escape?" He thought for a moment.

"You could take my mobile home." I nodded and gave him a grateful smile. We left. Alex and Jack stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That- that was genius!" Jack said shocked.

"That hurts." I said indignant, " You're acting like I'm an idiot." Alex laughed at Jack's face.

"I- I didn't mean that! It's just…" He trailed off. I laughed and patted his arm.

"It's fine I get it. My awesomeness is too great for you lower beings to fully understand." I said. Alex rolled her eyes. Sara laughed. Seth smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You're right it is." He whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"See? Seth agrees with me!" He had a comeback prepared apparently.

"Actually, I meant for all the lower beings." He looked pointedly at Alex and Jack. Mostly Jack. I cracked up unable to help it.

"Burn!" I called out. We walked through the convention. Sara stopped and looked at us.

"Thank you, all three of you. Seth and I understand that you don't have to go forward with us. And yet you choose to." Seth nodded in agreement.

"You're welcome. Don't worry we'll get you home. I promise." Alex told them. I looked up at Seth.

"You'd have trouble convincing me to leave." He smiled happily.

"Good." He told me. I hummed. Alex turned to Jack.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, grab my stuff and we'll meet at the booth. Then we'll go get Harland's mobile home-" Jack cleared his throat.

"Alex listen… I can't let you come with us. If what Harland says is true, it's way too dangerous. Besides, they got in my cab, they're my problem."

"What?" _Oh no, Jack. You really shouldn't have said that. You're in for it now _I mentally chided him.

"Um… No. I have spent my ENTIRE life preparing for this moment, and now when I have two ACTUAL aliens in need of my help, you want me to WALK AWAY? Not gonna happen! Man up soldier! Just… lay low until we meet up."

"Sure. Lay low. Easy. How hard can that be?" Jack asked sarcastically. Alex left Jack staring at her form as it wound through the crowds.

"Whipped." I muttered to Seth. He raised an eyebrow.

"It means she's got him in love with her. Though I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

"Oh." Seth murmured. I grinned up at him.

"She thinks you are very handsome. And smarter than you think you are." Sara told Jack. I looked back at Seth, triumphantly.

"I never doubted you." He said.

"I know. I just like being right…" I trailed off.

"Is she really thinking about me?"

"Just as much as you are thinking about her." I sniggered. Jack swiped at my head. I ducked. It would've hit Seth but he hurriedly leaned to the side.

"Sorry Seth." Jack said. Seth grunted. Jack got back on topic.

"She didn't happen to mention that I was…" I put my hand on Sara's mouth.

"Don't inflate his already bloated ego. Please." She blinked then nodded. I let go of her mouth. Seth took my hand.

"Space Expo Number Nine! It's upstairs, c'mon!" A person in costume yelled.

"Should we go upstairs now?" Seth wondered.

"Yeah… sure." Jack said still looking after Alex. I bumped into him.

"Whipped." I made a whip sound, before following the twins upstairs.

"Wow. This is _REALLY _bad acting." Seth and Sara looked at me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I settled my head on Seth's shoulder, breathing his scent. I couldn't place it. It was… alien. Oi. That's kinda cliché.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with me?" Jack asked from behind us.

"Is this a re-enactment of an important piece of Earth's history?" Sara asked.

"No. No it's just really stupid people trying to be actors." I said.

"Jack Bruno!" The Syphon came onto the stage. He loaded his shooter. Sara threw her hand out and the lights crashed onto the ROS (remember? Robot On Steroids). We ran out of the room as men in black with _guns _came in. I threw the bolts to the door. We ran downstairs and came to the casino part of the hotel. We ran into the middle of them.

There where people in black blocking all the routes of escape.

"Mierda." I muttered, shaking slightly. "Sara…" I drew her name out knowing she was the only one who could help right then.

"I'm on it." She raised her arms up and dragged them down grunting with effort. Every single slot game hit the jackpot. There was a huge mass of overexcited people. We hurried out. I saw Alex just coming out of the elevator.

"Over there!" I screamed at Jack. He hurried over to her and grabbed her hand.

"We gotta go. Now." He yelled over the cacophony.

"What happened to laying low?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Who lays low in Vegas?" Jack replied. I laughed in exhilaration. I must admit I'm a bit of a thrill seeker. We ran out to the parking lot me stopping and banging my fist on Harland's RV for about ten seconds nonstop. He threw me the keys to his mobile home. I flashed him a grin and handed him the keys to the taxi. I dragged my board out of my bag. I jumped on it and caught up to the others in seconds. I past them and got to the mobile home and had started and settled in the back before they even reached it.

"Vamos!" I yelled and Seth and Jack scrambled in after the girls.

"All right, all right. Geez." Jack mumbled. I smirked.

"Slow poke." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry I'm a day late... I was home for like 5 minutes on Saturday and totally forgot Sunday... This is actually like my favorite chapter... I really do love it... Esp. Harland for some reason cuz he creeped me out in the movie... Anyway, feedback is loved, flames are not.**


	10. Chapter 10: If you DARE

If you DARE put that needle I my arm…

I yawned and jumped up on the top bunk of one of the two bunk beds. Sara claimed a bottom one. Seth sat under me and started messing with his device. I flipped over and wrapped my legs around the edge of the bed gripping it with my hands. I was directly over Seth's head.

"Hey, Seth." He jumped about a foot in the air, his head colliding with mine.

"Ow." He rubbed his head ruefully.

"Really? That hurt? Psh." He looked up at me.

"You must have a REALLY hard head, Lane."

"Is that an insult or complement?" I asked.

"A complement." Seth told me.

"An insult." Jack called back.

"Ah shut up "lower being"." I yelled back at him. I heard Alex laugh. I turned back to Seth.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" He blinked then nodded hesitantly.

"Kay. Wake up Sara." He moved and I flipped down. He shook her awake and I sat down in Seth's seat. He rolled his eyes and picked me up.

"Hey!" I protested. He set me down on the ground by his seat. I stuck my tongue out at him and shoved him off. He tumbled onto the ground. Alex glanced back at us. I was sitting happily on the chair swinging my legs and Seth was sprawled out on the ground grumbling.

"Everything ok back there?" She asked a wry smile gracing her lips.

"Perfectly fine." I sang at the same time as Seth said.

"She shoved me off the chair."

"What? No I didn't!" I said. The corner of my mouth twitched upward giving me away.

"Lane. Give Seth his chair back." Alex told me like I was a kindergartener. I sighed and slid off the edge so I was sitting by Seth, who was still on the floor. I grinned at him.

"You ready to play?"

"I'm being to regret this decision." Seth told me after I finished explaining the rules. I laughed.

"Ok me first. Seth. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He looked down blushing and shook his head.

"Really?" I asked wide-eyed, wondering how in the world that was possible. He was so… hot. And smart and kind (though he tries to hide it), and… Seth, for lack of a better word. He nodded again.

"Well then we'll have to fix that." I said looking at him for his reaction. He looked up at me startled.

"What?" I asked confused. He blinked and shrugged.

"Never mind, Lane." I nodded.

"Your turn." He looked at me mischievously.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I looked down.

"Nope." I saw Seth's surprised face.

"I dropped out of school. I was pretty anti-social to begin with though. I got in a fist fight with a guy nearly every day." He blinked and nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to change that then." I looked at him from under my bangs. Was he suggesting…? I looked at Sara and opened my mind to her with a question.

**What is Seth thinking about right now? **

The corner of her mouth twitched upward.

"You." I gave her a lopsided smile. It grew when I saw Seth's confused face. Then it got even bigger when he figured out what Sara meant.

"Seth…" I started hesitantly. He looked at me.

"Um… never mind." I chickened out. "Ok Sara your turn." Sara whispered in Seth's ear. He suddenly turned red and shook his head. I cocked an eyebrow at them.

Sara's POV

"Seth. When are you going to ask her out?"

"Um. I don't know? What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Oh. Oh, Seth. Seth, Seth, Seth. She likes you back trust me. Just ask already."

He shook his head. I sighed. Stubborn boy. Though I do get why he didn't want to. It would make leaving so much harder. Though it would give him a reason to come back. I looked at Lane and realized that she forgot to put her barriers back up.

**I wish he would just kiss me already. I really like him. I'm gonna miss him when he leaves. Sara too the little mind reader. Wait. Mierda! SARA! GET OUT OF MY MIND! **

She quickly put her guards back up. I smiled at her.

"You know, sometimes you have to make the first move." I mumbled to her. She blushed cherry red. Seth looked in between us confused. I gave him a sly smile and his eyes got really big. He sighed.

**Sara stop playing matchmaker, please? It's not going to work out. Please? I don't want to hurt Lane.**

I frowned but nodded.

"Lane it's your turn." I said.

Lane's POV

"Will you start to teach me telepathy and telekinesis? Like right now? Please? I have a feeling it will be helpful very soon." I asked with big doe eyes. Sara nodded, excited. I grinned and scooted closer to her.

Seth leaned back in his chair watching us.

"Ok. We'll start with telepathy. It's easiest to learn at short notice. Close your eyes. Image the thoughts of Seth rolling out of his mind in waves."

"Hey! Why do we have to use me?" I grinned at him.

"Because it'll be more fun." Sara told him completely serious.

"Besides I wanna see what goes on in the weird little world you call a brain." I told him. He sighed defeated.

"Ok, Lane. Can you feel the waves?" Sara asked me.

"I- I think so." I answered truthfully. Sara took my hands in hers.

"Does that help?"

"Yes." I felt the small nudges at my mind get more solid starting to form words.

**Lane… Home… Do I really… **I caught snatches of Seth's thoughts.

"Do you really what?" I asked him, curious.

"Do I really want to… go home?" He said. I blinked at him.

"Seth. You have to go back. You can't just abandon your sister to finish the mission by her self! She needs you, though she'll never admit it!" I told him. He opened his mouth. I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"If you really don't want to leave then just come back. We," I motioned towards Alex, Jack and I, " Will be here for you when you come back… I'll be here for you if you choose to come back." I told him. I caught more of his thoughts more than last time.

**She's right, though I wish she where wrong. I can't just leave Sara. But I… I don't want to leave Lane. Or Jack or even Alex though I just met her. Mostly Lane though. **

I smiled at him, flattered. I turned to Sara, and closed my eyes finding that was the easiest way to listen.

**He **_**really **_**does like you Lane. He just doesn't want to get too attached and then have to leave. You two are good for each other. He is actually comfortable when you're around, though he is always worrying about you. **

My eyes blinked open and I stared at her open mouthed. She nodded.

"Oh. That's- that's… um… different?" I said. She snorted.

"No kidding." She mumbled. I yawned.

"Imma crash." I told them and got into a bottom bunk. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep. My dreams where filled with flying objects. I felt a pressure on the side of my head for a while. Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sara's POV

When Lane fell asleep, I came and kneeled by hr head. I pressed my finger into her forehead and taught her (mentally) how to use telekinesis. Finally I finished and stretched. I turned and looked at Seth.

"I know you don't think it's right but I KNOW it is. You two are meant for each other. Please Seth. I'm begging you. I don't want you to go back to who you where before you met Lane." Seth looked troubled but finally gave in. I crawled into the other lower bunk and watched him lie down next to Lane and wrap her in his arms. I smiled, happy my brother was finally happy.

Sleep finally overtook me.

**(Here's a little present!)** Seth's POV

I watched Lane as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled and scooted closer. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She nuzzled my neck and breathed in deeply.

"I love you Lane. I'm going to come back to you. I promise." I whispered in her ear.

Lane's POV

As I was sleeping warmth surrounded me. I shuffled closer to the heat. A familiar, indescribable scent was hanging in the air. Seth. I heard his voice echo through the corridors of my mind, repeating over in my head as I slept. I only hope that I didn't dream them; that he actually said them.

"I love you Lane. I'm going to come back to you. I promise."

I woke up to something stirring underneath me. I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on Seth's lap. He was sitting up watching me playing with the ends of my hair. I smiled at him.

"Last night…" I started, nervous. "In my dreams I thought I heard you say something…" I knew that if he had actually said something he would be thinking about it. I smirked discreetly and close my eyes.

**I love you Lane. I'm going to come back to you. I promise. I'm glad she heard me. Um Lane? Are you listening to this?**

I opened my eyes, still lying in his lap. I reached up and patted his cheek.

"Smart boy. You remembered." He rolled his eyes.

"Great, now I've got two prying mind readers on my hands." He mumbled.

"You know I can hear you right?" I asked.

"Yes. You where meant to hear that." I looked at him openmouthed.

"Rude!" I said and punched him playfully. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Don't do that." I told him, trying to fix it. He laughed and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Are we there yet?" I heard Seth ask. I just about choked I was laughing so hard. I sat up and looked at his confused face. It just made me laugh even harder.

"Good in any universe apparently." Jack joked looking at Alex. "Well Alex?" Alex checked her maps.

"According to Harland's maps we're about right about here." She said tapping the map. "Wake up Sara." Seth started to get up but I was quicker. Sara's leg randomly moved and pulled her off the bunk. She sat up blinking.

"Ok, who did that?" She looked from me to Seth and back. I pointed to Seth.

"What? No it was Lane… I think." He finished.

"What do you mean, I think?"

"I think she used telekinesis." He told her.

"Well good. I taught her last night in her sleep. It was the only way on such short notice." Sara said.

"That… explains a lot." I said.

We got out and I stole the maps from Alex. I listened to Alex tell Jack that there was no way in. It looked like there where pipes coming out from under the mountain… Maybe we could use those?

"Hey… Seth, come here." Seth came and looked over my shoulder as I traced the lines and explained my idea.

"It… could work." He said. I showed Alex and Jack. They agreed that it was the best bet. Alex took the maps back.

"We've got a five mile hike on our hands, kiddos." She told us. I groaned.

"Okay, let's rock and roll." Jack said.

"Hold a second." I told them and took the last bit of the food from my backpack. I pulled my board out reluctantly and put it in the RV.

"Ok. I'm ready." The hike was actually fun. Well the small bits where I forgot the reason we where on the hike. I ended up braiding small chunks of my hair along the way. Seth, Sara and I chatted about random things along the way. I learned about Sara's boyfriend Mikie. I also found out (by reading his mind) that Seth didn't think Mikie was "worthy" of Sara.

We went over this one stream with really slippery rocks. I almost slipped tons of times but was always able to keep my balance. But this one time I fell and got sopping wet.

"Disparar." I muttered and stood up. "I wonder…" I used my newfound art of telekinesis to get rid of the water.

"Ok, now that's cool." I said to no one in particular. Sara grinned at me. We reached a big rocky outcropping and Jack and Alex left us to go check out the front entrance. I sat down and pulled my backpack off my shoulders. I pulled out a water bottle and took a sip before throwing it at Seth's head. He caught it easily and took a gulp and past it on to Sara. I put it back in my pack.

Jack and Alex came back.

"The front entrance isn't a choice so we're gonna have to go with the pipes." Alex told us. I nodded and stood up. We went to move on but suddenly Sara gave a little cry and collapsed, a hand on her neck. Jack caught her. I turned to look but something hit my neck and I became drowsy. I realized that they had drugged me.

"Seth!" I cried out before the darkness overtook me.

Seth's POV

"Seth!" Lane said before she fell to the ground. I picked her up gently, but something stung my neck and I crumpled to the ground on top of her.

Later

Lane's POV

I woke up and found I was lying down looking up at a white ceiling. There were manacles on my hands, and ankles. Something was in my nose. I glanced over and saw a man standing over me with a needle.

"If you DARE put that needle in my arm, I SWEAR I will end your days." I told him honestly. He jumped about a mile in the air seeing me awake. He hurried off probably to tell someone I had threatened him. I looked over and saw Seth on my right and Sara on my left. They were both still asleep. Mierda.

I was forced to lie there for what felt like hours, threatening every man in a white suit that came near me. It was actually pretty funny. When, ever one came close to me I started screaming in Spanish at them (lot's of cusses) and making objects zoom around their heads knocking them about. When one was very pressing I would read their mind and repeat it back to them, or figure out their fears and sending them scurrying away.

"Come on Jack!" I whispered to my self in Spanish. "Come on! I can't keep them away for much longer." I was also keeping them away from Seth and Sara as best I could while they where out. I knew I could get out using my telekinesis, but I also knew I couldn't leave the extranjeros either. Finally they all back off for a bit due to some loud alarms.

I unlocked the manacles and sat up, looking out of the glass. For a second I could have sworn I saw Jack's face. The scientists where coming back in so I locked myself back up. Thank goodness none of them saw that. They inched around me cautiously I had to throw three of them away from Seth by pushing their legs from under them. I winced at the sound of their skulls cracking on the ground.

"Sorry!" I called out quietly. No one paid me any mind. I narrowed my eyes as two new scientists came through the cliché-ly lit tunnel. They came in and started kicking butt. Jack and Alex it would seem. I unlocked my self and walked up behind the guy who tried to stab me with a needle. I tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" He turned around head cocked. I punched his nose then kneed him. I kicked the back of his knee and threw him out the glass wall. I turned just in time to watch Aunt Alex round house kick a guy in the head. Jack stared at her in surprise.

"I have three older brothers." She explained shrugging. I laughed quietly and ran over to Seth.

"Seth. Seth, wake up!" I said. I leaned over him and stared. I was vaguely aware of Alex and Jack talking behind me. Seth finally blinked and jumped when he saw my face inches from his. I grinned and bit my lip.

"Seth. Sit up. Come on. We gotta get out of here." He sat up his wrists just going right through the manacles. I glanced at Sara and since she was just waking up I opened her bonds for her.

I looked back at Seth when his hand found my face and turned it back towards him. I smiled slowly. He leaned closer. I closed the gap and pressed my lips to his. I put my hands around his neck. He tangled one of his in my short hair and pulled me closer by my waist. I heard a cough in the background and muffled laughter but ignored it.

"Um, as cute as that is, and as happy as I am for you two now is REALLY not the time." Sara told us. I turned red and backed up pulling Seth to his feet. I glanced around the room and saw glass shattered everywhere and things thrown randomly on the ground due to me trying to protect the twins.

"Whoa. We made a mess." I said. I noticed one of those things that house security cameras. Hopefully they have the film too. I really want to watch me scaring like a dozen grown men. I ripped the cover off and grabbed the one that was still going. I shoved in my backpack, which I had found laying to the side.

I glanced down at my clothes. White V-neck tee, and white cotton pants. So not my style! Seth came up behind me and took my hand.

"You look good in white." He whispered in my ear as we hurried to the exit.

"Ugh. I hate white." I told him. He gave me a funny look.

"Why?" I shook my head.

"I don't honestly know." He nodded. We hurried into empty corridors, following the beeping of Seth's device. I grabbed Sara's hand and gripped Seth's even tighter.

"It's over there!" He whispered. Jack glanced through a peephole in a concrete wall (that was a stupid move, just saying). We ended up on a catwalk above their ship.

"Seth…" He looked at me, " Your ship is really cliché."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'll explain later… If there is a later." I added under my breath.

"We must hurry!" Sara whispered.

"Yeah well tell them that!" Jack countered. Alex and I looked slyly at each other. My dad's side of the family (Hers too) is where I got my acting skills.

"Break a leg." I breathed to her.

"Good idea!" Alex told him and grabbed a discarded white coat from the railing. She started down the stairs unbuttoning her jacket. Jack moved to stop her and instead ended up biting cloth when she threw her rejected jacket at him.

She descended the stairs, and started throwing around scientific words. The scientists evacuated quickly. I pulled Seth down the stairs since he, Sara, and Jack where staring open-mouthed at Alex. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!" I hissed at Seth. "When those guys figure out that Henry Burke didn't order them to leave then soldiers are going to come. With_ GUNS. _I would like to be out of here before that happens." He nodded and climbed up a cherry picker. He traced the side of the ship for a moment then latched the device on the side. The huge machine turned on. Blue lights ran around the rim. The sides started to spin.

"Ok this is beyond cliché now." I stated. Seth and Sara climbed back down their faces lit by smiles. I grinned at Seth. He pulled me in for a kiss but I put a hand on his mouth.

"Later. Kay?" He nodded reluctantly. The doors slid open. A ramp of light came down towards us slowly. I sighed.

"Seth. This is REALLY, REALLY cliché." He raised an eyebrow amused. We made it half way up. I heard a WHOLE lot of guns cocking. I froze and started to shake. Seth put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I buried my head in his shoulder close to hyperventilating.

"Sh. Lane, it's going to be fine. Ok? I have a plan. You're not going to get hurt. I won't let that happen. I promise." He whispered to me. He spun us around.

"Thank you! We were having a hard time figuring that part out!" The lead man, Henry Burke, said.

"A brave but empty gesture, Mr. Bruno." I peeked out and saw Jack standing in front of me protectively.

"They're just kids!" I lifted my head up, and gulped. I stepped forward and latched onto his hand. Seth was holding onto my other one. Alex grabbed Seth's and Sara held Jack's other hand.

Silence. Nobody said a thing. I saw one other Mexican person in this room, besides my self. He looked panicked. I tried to give him a smile, but I'm pretty sure it failed epically. He let loose one bullet. That set off a chain reaction.

This was my worst nightmare. No joke. I've had this one dream since my mom was murdered. I was standing alone and there where hundreds of bullets shooting towards me. I couldn't move or scream or anything. There was no way any bullet would miss. I'd wake up screaming.

I opened my mouth and let loose a high-pitched scream of pure horror. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip so hard it started to bleed. The first bullet hit me. I was sure I was going to die. Instead it just hit my skin and bounced off. Don't get me wrong; it hurt a lot. I would probably have tons of bruises tomorrow, but that's all. Bruises. I looked at Seth. He must be able to spread his power to all of us. I took a deep breath and stood still, with my chin high.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I heard Henry screaming.

"YEAH GIOBERO DE BAUSERA, HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I screamed at them, surprised by my own courage. Suddenly I fell to my knees as an explosion racked the room.

"Ugh. Seth. Remind me never to get shot at again."

"No time for that now, Lane! Come on while they're distracted!" He pulled me to my feet and we raced into the spaceship.

Seth and Sara slammed themselves into the seat in front of a huge glass windshield… Wait. Would it be a windshield? Because even I know that space has no air… Never mind.

Seth brought up a screen. It looked holographic. He and Sara started pressing a bunch of things, sliding them over and tapping like crazy.

"Cool. Elaine can you believe we're in an ACTUAL alien spaceship?" Alex asked me.

"First off it's Lane. Second, yeah, I kinda can. You should have seen how this all started." I shook my head, remembering.

"You're going to have to tell me the entire story later on, you know that right?" I nodded.

"But not right now. I don't have enough time for that." She laughed.

"Activate the shields." Sara said.

"Powers at twenty-five percent and increasing." Seth updated us.

"How high do they have to be for us to move?" I wondered aloud. We hovered and crashed into things. "Wait. You do know how to fly this thing right?" I demanded of Seth.

"How do you think we got here?" He joked.

"You crashed. That fact really isn't helping your side of the argument." I told him completely serious. He rolled his eyes and continued messing with the screen.

"SYPHON!" I screamed catching sight of ROS standing in the now smoky room. Bullets bounced off his obviously bulletproof hide. Seth turned us so we where headed right for the Robot On Steroids.

"Hold on!" Seth yelled. We collided with the Syphon knocking it backwards. I grabbed the back of Seth's seat and held on for dear life.

"Got him!" Seth yelled happily. I wasn't so sure we'd seen the last of it though. I mean it got hit by a train and didn't die. I faked a smile though. Now all that we had to do (for the moment) was get off this forsaken mountain alive. We turned towards the doors, just as they began to close.

"DISPARAR!" I yelled, as we turned sideways and slipped through the doors. I grabbed onto the bottom of Seth's chair and Alex grabbed onto my ankle to prevent her from crashing into the wall. We righted. I breathed sigh of relief then fell down as a huge wrench went through the ship.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbyes and Promises

Good-byes and Promises

_I breathed sigh of relief then fell down as a huge wrench went through the ship._

"It's the Syphon! I'm sure!" I yelled. Seth shook his head.

"No, Lane. The airlock is jammed. I need to manually override the system." Seth said.

"You two fly. Just tell me what to do." Jack said, confidently. Seth explained to him what to do. Jack left and I looked at Alex. She must have seen something in my eyes because she nodded. I reached into my backpack and grabbed an unusually long kitchen knife I'd taken when I first ran away (like it was as long as my forearm. I have no idea where we got it but it is totally awesome).

I followed Jack. I watched his back as he tried to open the airlock. I caught sight of a flicker of movement to his right.

"JACK!" I screamed as the Syphon threw him at me. I ducked and rolled out of the way popping to my feet.

"OMYGOSH!" I yelled, "HOW DID I DO THAT?" I jumped to the side as it hurled by me and hit the wall of the ship. It jerked wildly. I slipped into the defensive stance Alex had taught me when I was a kid. I was some how able to dodge around it keeping it confused. Now that I was moving it was incredibly slow. I glided right by its face and it moved to punch me. It changed the course of its punch and hit itself in the face. Ok, this thing is REALLY stupid.

It finally lost interest in me and moved on to Jack. In my surprise I stumbled. When I picked my self up it was slamming Jack into the wall and ceiling repeatedly. It pulled him into a headlock. He reached up and yanked its helmet off.

It threw Jack away, and turned back to me.

"Ew. That is one ugly robot on steroids."

"Lane…" Jack coughed, "So, not the time."

"Oh, right. Sorry." The Syphon turned its pink hairless, no mouth, and nose slit-ted face towards me.

"But seriously. Jack, you shoulda left the mask on. Wait…" An idea formed, "Never mind."

A hand tapped my shoulder. I spun around and launched a punch before I registered it was Seth. It went through his face.

"You have no idea how weird that looked and was." I told him. He smirked.

"Can you distract the Syphon?" He nodded and left. I went to the airlocks and got ready to hit the button to open it. Seth backed the Syphon up. I nodded to him and held up a hand, and put on finger down.

_Five seconds… Four seconds… Three_ _seconds… Two seconds… One second… zero. _

Seth and Jack pushed the Syphon back I hit the button. The door opened. I gave Seth a small smile. They didn't realize it yet but I knew that there was no way I could get out of the way soon enough. The Syphon slammed into me and we went tumbling down into the shaft towards the ball of light that I had no doubts would kill me.

"LANE!" I heard Seth scream.

Seth's POV

I realized too late what Lane was planning. She smiled at me. The next thing I knew she was gone into the open space.

"LANE!" I screamed. Jack moved to look in but I shoved him out of the way. I leaned in and saw… Lane? The Syphon was holding her by her neck. Her hands scratched at his hands.

"Ugh. You really don't want me to die do you?" She growled at me. Oh, wait she meant the Syphon. Oops. She raised her hand up and punched it in the eye. Its head snapped back with the power of her blow.

"HEY!" I yelled effectively getting its attention. It dropped Lane. I sucked in a sharp breath, but she landed on a ledge holding her red throat. It tried to punch me again but it went through me. Lane kicked out and slammed the Syphon's legs into the side of the shaft. It lost its balance and fell, grabbing onto Lane's hand at the last second. She sighed, and pulled a REALLY long knife out of the back of her belt.

"Lane?" I asked staring wide eyed.

"Hold on Seth, kinda busy at the moment." She sighed. Lane looked down at it and put the knife to its face.

"Let go, or I stab." She told it quietly. Its eyes got big, and it slowly let go of her hand and fell into the ball of light. It disintegrated immediately. Lane watched it for a second, shaking.

"Lane? Need some help?" She looked up at me confused. I rolled my eyes and leaned down extending my hand. She blinked and looked at it for a couple of seconds before taking it. I hauled her up.

Jack stood up and once we where out of the way he closed the door and stumbled back to the cabin with Sara, and Alex.

Lane stood for a second before dropping to the ground in a sitting position. I shook my head and grinned at her. She scowled.

"You gonna help me up or not?"

"Not." She sighed.

"Fine. I'll just sit here then."

"I'm not going to help you up, but I am going to carry you." She blinked up at me.

"Don't you dare…" I laughed and put one arm under her arms and one under her legs. She sighed defeated and put her head in the crook of my neck. She had her hand over my heart.

"Seth, why is your heart going crazy?"

"Hm… Maybe because a girl I know, and love just tried to get her self killed and there was nothing I could do about?" I told her albeit a bit harshly. She winced and sighed.

"Eh… It was the only way out I could see…" She said. I sighed but didn't comment. She fell asleep in the short time it took for us to get to the cabin.

"SETH! LANE!" Sara yelled rushing towards us then stopping short.

"Is she… dead?" She whispered looking in my eyes.

"No. But she sure tried her best." I told her. Lane stirred in my arms. I handed her to Jack and took the controls from Alex.

"By the way, where did she get that knife?" I asked later on. Alex snorted.

"I have no idea. I'm guessing she took it when she ran away… Which reminds me…" She trailed off then started talking quietly to Jack. Alex gently placed Lane in my lap. I smiled down at her. We landed by the mobile home.

Lane's POV

I woke up as the ship not so gently set down. I sat up and felt strong arms -Seth's- wrap around my waist.

"I can walk now, you know." He hummed and kissed my neck. I shivered.

"Seth, come on you have to go soon." My voice cracked. "And if you don't come back, I'm never going to talk to you again." I told him. He laughed and spun me out of the seat. I tripped on my feet and had to sit down. Hard. I leaned back on my hands and watched Seth get up. I gave a big, sad sigh and pushed my self up. Seth was watching the others through the window. I came up behind him and hugged him around the neck. I leaned my chin on his shoulder.

"Come on, Espiritu joven. We've got some goodbyes to say and promises to make." I told him sadly. "And one of those promises is that you're going to come back as soon as possible." He laughed and we walked off the ship. Sara looked up from Junkyard. Jack was off to the side with Alex.

"You three must hurry. It is only a matter of time before they get here." Sara said.

"Don't worry about us." Jack told her. Seth looked nervous for a moment before sticking his hand out. It held his blue/gray device.

"Sara and I want you to have this." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked.

"As long as it's in your possession we will always be able to find you." She ran her hand over it and it beeped. Jack hesitantly took it.

"Thanks. You know… I… Thanks." He finished sounding teary. I glanced at him and patted his arm. He walked away. Alex gave Seth and Sara a big hug. I watched with a smile on my face. I sat down by a rock and leaned back on it. Seth slipped away to talk to Jack while Sara talked with Alex. I listened to Seth and Jack.

"I want to apologize. I once said that we could never count on humans, especially you. I was wrong, and for that I am sorry." Seth held out his hand to shake but instead Jack hugged him. I smiled and wiped my moist eyes.

"You take care of your self. And your sister, too. Do you understand me?" Jack ordered.

" Yes. Yes, I completely understand." Seth said. I sighed and wished that I didn't have to say goodbye. Well I guess I could go with them… but no. I just can't.

"Jack?" Sara said tearfully and ran into his arms crying. It made me tear up too. Seth walked over to Alex. They hugged and said their goodbyes.

Sara came over and hugged me before slipping off to who knows where. I shrank back against the rock as Seth turned and scanned the clearing. I wish I could just disappear right now. This is going to _suck._ He finally found me. I gave him a weary two-fingered salute. He walked over and sat by me. I turned away and covered my face with my hair. I HATE it when people I care about (and strangers… mostly everyone in general) see me cry. I bit my lip trying to cut the flow. I dragged my hand across my eyes roughly.

"Lane…" Seth whispered quietly, "Are you ok?" I sniffed and nodded my head.

"Then why won't you look at me?" I shook my head. He gently turned my face towards his. I hid my face in my hands.

"Just leave already. Please?" I said, swallowing hard, really not wanting this to be it. I _feel _Seth cock his head.

"What is wrong Lane? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Seth. I just hate when people see me… see me…" I trailed off.

"Cry?" Seth finished. I nodded. He pried my hands off. I looked away. He sighed and pulled me closer. I buried my head in his shoulder and tried to stop. He hugged me.

"I'll come back, Lane. I promise. I'll _ALWAYS _come back." He said. I hiccupped and nodded, with my head still hidden in his shoulder.

"So can I see your face before I leave?" He asked bluntly. I laughed and pulled my face up. I dragged the back of my hand under my eyes. He smiled at me and leaned closer. I leaned in and rest my forehead on his. He kissed me quickly and started to pull away but I caught his neck with one hand.

"Don't go… just yet." I said. He nodded. We kissed for a couple of more seconds, my hand in his hair and one around his neck. He cupped my face with one hand and my waist with the other. I reluctantly pulled away.

"You probably need to go." He nodded and stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled my self up. I hugged him and then Sara one last time before pushing them towards the ship.

"Go. Come back as soon as heavenly possible." I told them seriously. They walked up the solid light ramp and turned. They both raised a hand in farewell. I swallowed hard and did the same. I felt Alex do so also. Jack after a couple of seconds did too. The door closed and they zipped away. I pressed a hand to my lips and hugged my self. Alex wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on Elaine. We need to go." She told me.

I nodded and got into the mobile home.

This has been a crazy three days…

And I had a feeling it wasn't entirely over either…

We shall just have to see, huh?

* * *

**I feel terrible... I totally meant to post this like a month ago... **

**I AM SO SORRY... You know if I still have any readers...**


	12. AN: SORRY

**Hey... Okay I feel really bad becuase I forgot to hit the complete button... This story is over and if anyone would to help (beta or literallhe write it with me) with this I'd be very happy because I came soooooooooooo lazy and have to have someone make me write... I have some ideas for the next story but its not finalized since I've been working on other things. Again guys, I am so sorry.**

**love your slightly lazy authoress,**

**Isn'tThatIronic**


End file.
